Historia familiar
by panchurripanchula95
Summary: C18 se entera de que esta embarazada. Todo el proceso del embarazo, cambios e historias.
1. Chapter 1

**: **Así es como me imagino todo el proceso de crear una familia por parte de 18 y Krilin. Aparte pensare en como hubiera sido si esta pareja hubiera tenido más hijos!, dejare que mi imaginación fluya c: Aquí se aceptan críticas constructivas y espero que les guste (Huy! *-* es mi primer fics)

**Aviso:** Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

_Qué extraña sensación, nunca había sentido algo igual, será algo que habré hecho? O algo que comí, seguro que 17 me ha jugado una broma..._

-Oye 17! Quiero decirte que eso no fue divertido!- 17 la miro con cara de extrañeza.

-Qué? A que te refieres?

-Algo has hecho...- dijo 18 entrecerrando sus ojos de un modo intimidante.

-Okeey... 18, yo no te hecho nada xd

-Descuida, tarde o temprano lo sabré.

-Bueno 18, piensa lo que quieras.

_Como odiaba las bromas de 17._

-Creo que buscare en la computadora algo que me ayude a averiguar qué diablos tengo.

…_._

_Estoy tan cansado, este trabajo es muy agotador..._

-Krilin! Terminaste de limpiar los vidrios?

_De todos los jefes que he tenido este es lejos el más exigente, pero es buena gente._

_-_Sí señor, justo ahora he terminado.

-Bien Krilin, ahora quiero que limpies los baños del edificio.

_Agh! Que molesto, este trabajo no vale la pena. Debería pedir más dinero._

-OK señor, voy enseguida.

-Así me gusta Krilin, sigue así y podría pensar en subirte el sueldo...

-En serio señor? Eso sería estupendo.

-No es verdad?, pero para eso necesito que trabajes, si?

-Oh! Verdad! Gracias señor...

_Uf! Tener que mantener a 18, 17, Roshi y tortuga es bastante difícil. Pero bueno, eso es el deber de un hombre._

_..._

_Que molesto! Porque no encuentro nada? Ya me estoy hartando_

_... Espera, aquí hay algo: EMBARAZO. Que significa... (Buscando) OH POR DIOS! como pudo suceder esto? Oh... ya veo. Aquí dice que se puede consultar con un doctor o con un test de embarazo. Creo que iré a comprarlo._

_- _17! Roshi! Voy a la ciudad!

-A qué? (Respondió Roshi)

18 no lo tomo en cuenta ya que ya se había ido.

Volaba sobre la ciudad, viendo lo pequeña e insignificante que se veía la gente. Su mirada se poso en una madre con su bebe en brazos, sintió una especie de cosquilleo y sonrió sin quererlo.

Llego volando hasta la farmacia, se poso en el suelo frente a la mirada atónita de las personas que iban pasando.

_Como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien volar._

Entro a la farmacia y fue directo hacia donde estaba un vendedor en el mesón, sin respetar el orden de llegada, provocando el enojo de la gente.

-Quiero un test de embarazo.

-Señorita, lamento decirle que debe respetar la fila así que deberá esperar su turno.

-Inepto! Quiero el test de embarazo ahora! Si no me lo das tu tendré que tomarlo yo. (Dijo en tono amenazante, esto causo miedo en el vendedor y haciendo que este hiciera lo que ella le dijo)

-Aquí esta señorita, son $...

Para cuando el vendedor dijo el precio, 18 ya estaba fuera del recinto.

18 llego a Kame house, Krilin ya había llegado del trabajo, apenas abrió la puerta, Krilin saludo a 18 con un tierno beso que 18 esquivo para correr al baño.

-Wow! Creo que 18 está enojada!- Dijo Roshi.

-Naaah, cuando 18 se enoja actúa peor que eso.- Dijo 17 mientras el pobre Krilin aun estaba perplejo. ¿Por qué esquivo su beso? El no había hecho nada malo como para que 18 se enojara.

-Estoy seguro de no haber hecho nada malo :(

-No estoy enojada!- Grito 18 desde el baño.

-Pues entonces algo le cayó mal xd- dijo 17 provocando que Krilin se sonrojara.

Mientras tanto en el baño 18 se preparaba para realizar su test de embarazo.

_Muy bien, leí las instrucciones, espere los 5 minutos requeridos. Dos barras para SI y una barra para NO._

18 cerró sus ojos, una parte de ella tenía miedo de ver el resultado. Le dolería? Cambiaria mucho su cuerpo? Pero por otra parte una muy ansiosa 18 soñaba con sostener a un bebe en sus brazos y decir que era solo de ella, bueno de Krilin también, pero ustedes entienden. Había visto muchas veces a Bulma y Milk demostrar todo el cariño que les tenían a sus hijos. Siempre se había preguntado si ella podría hacer lo mismo. Quizás el desgraciado de Gero hubiera dañado su cuerpo. Pero este era el momento de ver si era posible.

_Muy bien 18, se fuerte, cualquier cosa que salga sabrás enfrentarlo, tu eres fuerte._

Miro el test de embarazo y su "corazón "se apretó muchísimo, su pecho se infló, su duda había sido respondida... Estaba embarazada.

Una especie de alegría comenzó a inundarla. Necesitaba decirle a Krilin, pero no sabía cómo. Nunca se había puesto en esa posición, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Salió del baño un poco sonrojada, se acerco lenta y temblorosamente a Krilin y le dijo al oído:

-Krilin, estoy embarazada.

Krilin palideció

-QUE? Pero... como!?

-Krilin, tu sabes cómo! -Dijo 18 en un tono enojado y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero... 18 esto es un milagro!- Tomo a 18 por los brazos, la bajo hasta su altura y le dio un tierno beso. 18 se sonrojo, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos en público y menos frente al anciano y su hermano. Pero esta vez no le importo, estaba tan emocionada y feliz que ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

17 y Roshi los miraban atónitos, ni siquiera Roshi, que vivía con ellos, había visto una demostración amorosa entre ellos, y mucho menos 17 que esporádicamente se quedaba en esa casa.

-Wow Krilin, pero que le hiciste a 18?- Dijo 17.

18 se separo del beso y fulmino con la mirada a 17.

-17 porque eres tan tonto? -Dijo 18 en un tono muy serio. -No deberías tratar así a una madre.

-QUE?- Gritaron 17 y Roshi al unisonó.

-Como que madre- dijo Roshi

-Como escuchaste viejo, estoy embarazada, así que seré madre, comprendes o tengo que ser mas grafica?

- 18 eso es posible? - Dijo 17

- Ambos son demasiado tercos, por tercera vez, sí, estoy embarazada.

-Krilin, veo que no eres nada tonto. Y yo que pensé que estabas perdiendo el tiempo!. Este es mi muchacho, aprendió de su maestro.- Krilin aún estaba atónito, no respondía a ninguna de las bromas que le hacían.

- Bien 18, estoy muy feliz por ti, veo que tampoco perdiste el tiempo.- Dijo en tono irónico 17, a lo que 18 contesto con una fea mirada. - Hey 18, solo era broma, te apuesto a que será un hermoso bebe. Pero sin nariz- 17 no pudo contener su risa y soltó una sonora carcajada que enojo a 18, ella levanto su pierna y golpeo a 17 en el abdomen. 17 gimió tan alto que Krilin despertó de su shock.

- 18 porque hiciste eso?

-Gracias por preocuparte Krilin, pero no es para tanto... - Dijo 17

-No te hablaba a ti 17. 18 no deberías hacer esas cosas, debes cuidarte, no quiero que nada le pase a nuestro bebe.

- Si, creo que tienes razón, debería cuidarme mas, 17 mas te vale que no bromees sobre el aspecto de mi bebe. Si es así, tendré la obligación de golpearte más fuerte.

17 sonrió y dejo de prestarle atención a su hermana.

- 18 creo que deberíamos ver a un doctor para chequear si todo está bien.- dijo Krilin.

-Un doctor?- dijo 18.- Creo que cualquier doctor que me viera se asustaría mucho, no lo crees?.

-Uhm, tienes razón, que podríamos hacer?...- Una idea brillante se le vino a Krilin.- Ya se! Bulma es muy buena con la robótica, ella quizás podría examinarte con esas extrañas maquinas que tiene en su laboratorio.- dijo Krilin emocionado por su idea.

- Podría ser, que tal si la llamas y preguntas, mientras tanto subiré a mi habitación.- 18 comenzó a subir la escalera lentamente.

-OK 18, yo la llamo enseguida!- dijo Krilin asomándose por la escalera para que 18 lo viera.

…

Bulma estaba con Trunks viendo dibujos animados, mientras Vegeta practicaba en la cámara de gravedad.

-Mira Trunks!, que divertidos!- Dijo Bulma mientras Trunks simplemente balbuceaba y reía a carcajadas al ver las caricaturas en la tv. De repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-OH!, espera aquí Trunks, vuelvo enseguida- acariciándole el cabello a su hijo. –Hola, quien habla?

-Hola Bulma, soy Krilin.

-Oh Krilin eres tú!, como has estado?

- eh? Yo… emm… bien y tú?

-Suenas nervioso Krilin, que te sucede?

-A mi? Nada, es que…

-Ya Krilin! Dime de una vez que pasa.

-Es que…. Quería pedirte un gran favor.

-Que favor chiquitín?

-Podríamos ir con 18 a tu casa? De verdad es urgente…

-Qué? Te ha pasado algo? A 18?

-No! Nada malo ha pasado, solo es….. Digamos que tengo una duda, 18 podría quedar embarazada?

- OH POR DIOS KRILIN! Embarazaste a 18? Pero como es eso posible!

-Bulma! Quiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta corroborar si es cierto, podríamos ir a tu casa a chequear?

-Si! Por supuesto, los estaré esperando!

-Muchísimas gracias Bulma, no sabes cuánto me ayudas.

- De nada chiquitín, no se tarden!- Bulma corto el teléfono y miro a Trunks- Trunks! Creo que tendrás a otro amiguito con quien jugar!- Al acabar de decir esto llego Vegeta.

-Que quieres decir con eso mujer? Que acaso Milk está embarazada de nuevo?, no crees que son mucho niños para tan corto periodo de tiempo?

-Hay Vegeta, no es Milk la que está embarazada, es 18!- Vegeta quedo sorprendido.

_Como rayos es hojalata podía haber quedado embarazada?, creo que Bulma me está jugando una broma! Ja! Una hojalata embarazada, pobre niño!_

_-_Esa chatarra está esperando un bebe? Como es eso posible?, que desgracia para ese bebe.

-Vegeta!- dijo Bulma con un tono enojado- Ellos van a venir a chequear si es cierto o no, quiero que te comportes cuando estén aquí, o acaso el "príncipe de los sayajin" quiere dormir 1 mes completo en el sofá y 2 meses sin su cámara de gravedad para entrenar?- A Vegeta no le gusto mucho la idea, puso una cara de disgusto.

-Mujer! Tú no puedes hacerme eso! OK me comportare, pero si la chatarra comienza a molestar me veré obligado a romper el trato.

-No Vegeta, tu no la molestaras, y punto. Quieres quedarte sin S-E-X-O para siempre?

-Que mujer? Eso sí que no! Agh! Mujer me enfermas!- dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda a Bulma.

_Esas amenazas siempre funcionan (XD)- _pensó Bulma.

...

-18!- grito Krilin- Bulma nos está esperando!- En eso, 18 bajaba las escaleras. Krilin la esperaba afuera de Kame house.

- Krilin creo que este será el último vuelo que tendré por un largo tiempo.- dijo 18 algo desanimada.

- Y quien dijo que volarías? Yo te llevare en mis brazos, debes descansar.- 18 lo miro con asombro.

-Pero Krilin...- dijo 18, haciendo un "puchero"con sus labios, parecía una pequeña haciendo rabietas.- OK...- dijo 18 a regañadientes, subió a los brazos de Krilin y se afirmo de su cuello y hombros.

- Compréndelo 18, ahora debo cuidarte más que antes.- dijo Krilin sonriendo tiernamente y dándole un beso esquimal.

- Uhm...-dijo 18- está bien, pero después tendrás que despreocuparte un poco, si?

-Jajaja, luego de que nazca nuestro bebe podrás volar todo lo que quieras.

Mientras conversaban, llegaron a la casa de Bulma. Tocaron la puerta y Bulma les abrió.

-Krilin! 18! Que gusto verlos!, pasen, iremos directo a mi laboratorio!

_Pero que mujer mas efusiva. _Penso 18.

-Y bien, como diablos piensas saber si estoy realmente embarazada?

-Hay cariño! En primer lugar se te nota en los ojos, tienes ese extraño brillo en tus ojos que toda embarazada posee. Y en segundo lugar, robe los planos de tu cuerpo y el de 17 del laboratorio de Gero, por lo que he leído en esos planos, el no jugo con tu organismo, si no que reemplazo ciertas partes y musculos de tu cuerpo, tu sistema reproductivo fue uno de los poco lugares que no hozo tocar. Y a partir de esos planos he creado una maquina que ve todo lo que hay dentro de ustedes, claro que cuando supe que Krilin y tu venían por esa duda, acondicione la máquina para poder hacer ecografías, bastante inteligente de mi parte, no lo crees?- 18 estaba impactada al igual que Krilin.

-WOW, creo que fue demasiada información en tan poco tiempo…. Entonces entremos?- Pregunto Bulma con una ceja arqueada. 18 hizo un gesto de aceptación y entro al cuarto, Krilin la seguía pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-Tu no Krilin, quiero que ella este tranquila.

-Pero Bulma! Ella es mi esposa!

Desde adentro del cuarto 18 grito- Krilin, hazle caso a Bulma!

-Ves?- dijo Bulma, sacándole la lengua a Krilin en tono de burla, le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Krilin para sacarlo del cuarto y cerro.

-Aun no logro comprender a las mujeres….

-Bien 18, necesito que te saques la ropa y te pongas esta bata que esta colgada aquí.

18 se puso tensa, que quería hacer Bulma? Desganada comenzó a desvestirse, mientras Bulma le daba la espalda para afinar los últimos toques en la maquina. De repente Bulma se dio vuelta para ver si 18 estaba lista y la vio en ropa interior.

-Bulma!- dijo exaltada 18, su cara se puso roja como tomate.

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo pensé que ya estabas lista.- dijo Bulma igual de sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y prosiguió.-

- No se si te has dado cuenta aun pero tu vientre esta un poco abultado.- dijo Bulma sonriéndole y rascándose la cabeza.

18 fruncio el ceño y se dio vuelta hacia ella.- Quieres decir que estoy gorda?

Bulma se asusto- No, no es eso lo que quise decir, solo que un vientre un poco abultado es una prueba mas de que podrías estar embarazada.

18 se alivio un poco, después de todo, si resultaba estar embarazada debería engordar si o si.

-Muy bien, ahora que estas lista comenzaremos con el examen, recuéstate aquí y súbete la bata.

18 se sentía mas que avergonzada, tener que mostrarle su vientre a Bulma, la esposa del sayajin que casi había matado. No era un momento muy agradable que digamos. Bulma esperaba a 18 y esta la miraba con vergüenza.

-18, que no te de pena, piensa que a mi me conoces, te imaginas ir donde un doctor desconocido y que el te pidiera esto?

18 suspiro.- Si tienes razón, hagamos esto de una vez.- 18 se levanto la bata a la altura del vientre. Bulma echo el gel especial al transductor y lo puso sobre el vientre de 18, esta temblo al sentir el contacto del gel contra su cuerpo.

-Esta helado cierto?

-Si, que rayos es eso Bulma?

-Es un gel especial para que esta maquinita pueda moverse sobre tu vientre.

La ecografía prosiguió, Bulma no lograba encontrar al bebe, pero de pronto dio con algo.

-Mira 18, ves eso? Es tu bebe.

18, al escuchar "_es tu bebe"_ sintió una felicidad enorme, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Bulma.

-En… en… enserio lo es? No crees que es demasiado pequeño y extraño para ser un bebe?- dijo 18 mirando el monitor fijamente.

Bulma solto una carcajada.- No 18, este bebe tiene que estar 9 meses dentro de ti para poder crecer como los bebes que has visto. Este bebe ya tiene 2 meses de gestación, solo te quedan 7 meses para que nazca, no es increíble?

_Si que lo es_ pensó 18.- podríamos llamar a Krilin para mostrarle al bebe?

-Claro 18!- Bulma abrió la puerta y llamo a Krilin, este entro y vio a su esposa recostada mirando el monitor fijamente, una sonrisa surcaba por su rostro.

-En…tonces?...

-Si Krilin, esta embarazada.

Krilin no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos, corrió directamente hacia su amada, tomo su cara y le dio un tierno beso. Bulma miraba toda esta escena, no pudo evitar emocionarse también, uno de los grandes deseos de Krilin se estaba haciendo realidad… _ Pero que tiernos son _pensó Bulma.

-18! No sabes cuan feliz me haces, soy el hombre mas afortunado en toda la tierra, te juro que cuidare de ti y del bebe lo mejor que pueda, no sabes cuanto te amo, te amo, te am…- 18 poso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Krilin, lo miro con dulzura y dijo

-Krilin, eso ya lo se, deja de hablar y mira a nuestro bebe.- dijo 18, dando la vuelta y mirando el monitor que tenia enfrente. Krilin le hizo caso, también dio la vuelta y miro el monitor, inconcientemente levanto su mano y la poso sobre el vientre de 18.- Te amo- dijo Krilin en un susurro.

De repente se sintió un sollozo muy alto, Krilin y 18 se sobreexaltaron, dieron la vuelta y vieron a Bulma llorando como una magdalena.

-Bulma, pero que te pasa?- dijo 18

- Lo siento chicos, pero ustedes se ven tan tiernos juntos, de verdad me han conmovido mucho….- sollozaba entre lagrimas. 18 la miraba anonadada, mientras que Krilin iba y le abrazaba.

-Hay Bulma, deja de llorar, gracias a ti esto es posible, son tu ayuda esto no estaría pasando.

-Krilin, me haras llorar mas, gracias.

-Krilin, Bulma.- dijo 18- podrían dejar que me ponga mi ropa, creo que esta haciendo frio.

Bulma y Krillin asintieron y salieron de la habitación. 18 se paro de la camilla, se saco la bata y poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre dijo

-Mi bebe…


	2. 3ºMes

**3º mes**

Krilin se levanto temprano, era sábado, no debía ir a trabajar, ni mucho menos levantarse temprano, pero quería preparar un gran desayuno para su esposa.

Comenzo preparando huevos para hacer una tortilla, puso a calentar el sarten mientras exprimía una naranja, estaba haciendo la tortilla cuando Roshi apareció.

-Veo que comeremos tortillas para el desayuno.

-Lo siento maestro, pero esto es para 18.- dijo Krilin sonrojandose

-Para 18? Y para tu maestro no habrá nada?

-Maestro, usted sabe preparar su desayuno.

-Ya que, ire a desayunar a otra parte, no me esperes hasta tarde, hoy habrá un desfile en la ciudad y no pienso perdérmelo!- dijo el viejo babeando todo el suelo.

-usted no cambia maestro… que le vaya bien- dijo Krilin.

Tenia pan, la tortilla, un pequeño plato con variedades de fruta y un vaso con jugo de naranja, todo en una bandeja, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, empujo ligeramente la puerta con su espalda y dijo

-Cariño, te he traido el desayuno a la ….- cuando se dio vuelta, vio que 18 no estaba en la cama, a donde podría haber ido? De pronto sintió ruido en el baño, se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero estaba con seguro. Mientras tanto en el baño 18 se sentó en el suelo del cuarto de baño, sus rodillas estaban encogidas hasta la altura del pecho y su frente apoyada sobre ellas. Perlas de sudor brillaban en su rostro y cuello.

-18, estas ahí, abreme por favor.- dijo Krilin golpeando la puerta.

-No quiero que me veas asi- dijo 18 desde el baño

-Que pasa cariño?

-Nada- dijo sollozando 18

-Anda, dimelo, estoy preocupado.- dijo Krilin acongojado

-Me siento mal- dijo 18, después de decir esto 18 comenzo a vomitar

-Amor, estas vomitando, por favor, dejame entrar y ayudarte.

-No!- 18 seguia vomitando, su orgullo era tan alto que no quería que Krilin la viera asi.

-18 si no me dejas entrar, entrare a la fuerza- dijo poniéndose serio. No recibió respuesta. Apreto fuertemente la perilla de la puerta hasta que la rompió, abrió la puerta y vio a su esposa arrodillada frente al escusado. El hedor choco contra su cara, pero no le importo, le importaba mas el estado de su esposa.

-18 dejame ayudarte- se sento al lado de su esposa y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda dulcemente, esta al estar asustada lloraba cada vez que sentía la necesidad de vomitar.

-Llama a Bulma porfavor, no quiero que nada le pase al bebe.

-Pero 18, en tu estado es normal que sientas la necesidad de vomitar…

18 levanto la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y dirijio una mirada amenazante hacia Krilin.

-Que la llames ya!- grito enfurecida, esto provoco que las nauseas aumentaran.

-OK, OK- dijo Krilin, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al teléfono para marcar el numero de Bulma. Comenzo a hablar con ella y al preguntarle por los vomitos esta aclaro que en el 3º mes, justo en el cual se encontraba 18 era de lo mas normal. Al escuchar esto Krilin se dirigió hacia el baño y puso el teléfono en el oído de 18.

-18, si estas vomitando no te preocupes, es de lo mas normal, ya veras que después del 3º mes serán menos recurrentes, lo máximo que puedes hacer ahora es recostarte y descansar.

-Y que le pasara a mi bebe?- dijo 18 con una voz demacrada

-Vaya! Te escuchas muy mal…. No pasara nada, es de lo mas normal, ya veras que en unas horas estaras bien.

18 al escuchar esto le dio el teléfono a Krillin y comenzó a pararse, este le dio las gracias a Bulma y colgó, cogió a su esposa en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, tomo la bandeja con el desayuno y la dejo en el mueble mas cercano, acaricio la frente de su esposa y dijo

-Cariño, estare abajo para que puedas descansar si?- beso la frente de 18 y se dispuso a bajar, pero algo lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta y vio que 18 lo tenia cogido de la manga de su camisa.

-Quedate conmigo, no quiero estar sola- dijo 18 en un tono muy bajo, Krilin rodeo la cama y se recostó junto a ella, 18 al sentirlo cerca se acurruco a su lado, le abrazo y comenzó a llorar, se sentía demasiado mal, y esto le asustaba. Krilin al verla asi le abrazo y le beso la frente. Ni se dieron cuenta todo el tiempo que estuvieron asi, Krilin miraba como dormía tan tranquila, después de todo lo que había pasado ella ya estaba bien. 18, dormida, se dio la vuelta, mostrándole la espalda a Krilin, este aprovecho y paso su brazo por sobre el cuerpo de ella y le abrazo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba levemente el vientre de su esposa.

-Cuando sea el momento de tu llegada, seremos muy felices y tu también lo seras

Y asi ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. 4º Mes

**He aquí el 3º capitulo! Todo gira alrededor de las "bubis" de 18 XDDD Espero que les guste, tiene bastante humor :D**

**4º mes**

18 había dejado ese malestar atrás, ahora no tenia nauseas continuas y se sentía muy bien. Esa mañana se levanto, era martes por lo tanto Krilin estaba en el trabajo, fue a bañarse, mientras se desvestía vio su pequeño vientre.

-Tomaremos un baño!- dijo 18 mirando su vientre.

Al terminar de desvestirse paso frente al espejo, algo la detuvo y se quedo mirando perpleja su figura en el espejo, no lo podía creer. Esos pechos no eran suyos, porque diablos estaban tan grandes? Daba vueltas y vueltas frente al espejo.

-Ok creo que mejor me iré a bañar.

Mientras se secaba el cabello no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo, seguí preguntándose el porqué de aquel tamaño. Se vistió y noto que su sostén le quedaba más apretado de lo habitual.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo enojada. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigía a tomar desayuno, mientras comía sintió que alguien la miraba, se dio vuelta y vio a Roshi espiándola a través de la puerta.

-Que crees que estás haciendo viejo pervertido?- dijo enojada

Roshi se paralizo y se puso frio al sentir el tono de voz del androide.

-Qué? Yo? No estoy haciendo nada solo estaba buscando algo para comer- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

18 se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Roshi, este al verla abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a babear.

-18! Pero que grandes senos tienes!- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca con sus manos. 18 tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía una furia incontenible.

-Perdón 18, no fue mi intención! Tómalo como un cumplido- dijo nervioso el viejo, esto hizo que 18 se enojara aun mas, cerro su puño y golpeo al viejo en la cara, este salió volando por la ventana y cayó al mar.

-Viejo tonto- dijo 18 al momento en que se iba a sentar a terminar su desayuno. _Iré a visitar a 17, llevo meses sin verlo_ pensó la androide. Termino su desayuno y se dispuso a salir de la casa, se topo con Roshi en la puerta.

-Hacia dónde vas? Recuerda que Krilin dijo que no debías volar.

-Tú cállate viejo, yo puedo volar así que déjame tranquila.

-Oh! Que mal, debiese decirle esto a Krilin, no lo crees?

-Ah sí? Contarle a Krilin? No te gustaría mejor que yo le contara acerca del comentario que hiciste sobre mis senos? Creo que a el no le gustaría eso…

Roshi abrió sus ojos, se sintió derrotado.

-OK, yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada.

-Hecho.- dijo 18 elevándose.- No tardare mucho.

-Bien 18, nos vemos!- dijo Roshi agitando un brazo- Pero que mujer mas chantajista.

18 estaba cerca de la casa de 17, en las montañas, mientras iba volando pensó para sus adentros _No le diremos nada a papa ok? _Tocando su vientre. Ya faltaba poco para llegar, vio como de una pequeña casa salía humo por la chimenea. _De seguro está cocinando…. Típico _pensó 18. Se poso en frente de la casa de 17 y toco la puerta.

-QUIEN DIABLOS ES?- grito 17

-Como te atreves a hablarme así idiota?- dijo 18 enojada.

-Hermana?- 18 oyó como 17 se levantaba de su silla y corría hacia la puerta.

-18!- grito su hermano exaltado, alzo sus brazos y abrazo a su hermana, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Qué diablos te hiciste 18?- 18 le miro extrañada, ella no se había hecho nada, ni siquiera su ropa había cambiado.

-A que te refieres 17?

- Por dios! No te has visto? Tus senos son enormes!- grito 17 asombrado. Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, 18 comenzó a reunir energía en su mano, estaba desviándola hacia su hermano, pero este la detuvo.

-Hermana, tranquila, yo no quise….- 18 dio un salto y quedo suspendida en el aire.

-Porque diablos todos se fijan en mis senos?- grito enfurecida y salió disparada hacia la casa de Bulma, ella debería saber porque sus senos aumentaron tan rápidamente de tamaño. Toco la puerta y abrió Vegeta, _lo que me faltaba, _pensó 18 suspirando.

-Que quieres chatarra?- dijo Vegeta en un tono muy sarcástico

-Quiero ver a tu esposa, podrías llamarla?- dijo 18 tratando de decirlo de la manera más simpáticas posible.

-Tú y Bulma se han hecho bastante amigas en este último tiempo, a que se debe?

-A ti que te importa? Quiero hablar con ella ahora?

Vegeta se enojo, quien se creía para hablarle así en su propia casa?

-Oye, estas en mi casa, que no se te olvide- dijo Vegeta enojado

-Por tercera vez, podrías llamar a Bulma?

-OK- dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda- Bulma! La chatarra de senos gigantes quiere verte!- grito Vegeta.

_Lo que me faltaba! El también se ha burlado de mi… _pensó 18. Vio a Bulma asomarse por la puerta.

-18!- grito Bulma- Te ves tan bien, y mira ese lindo vientre! A crecido mucho!- 18 le sonrió a Bulma. Esta la hizo pasar a su casa.

-Perdona a Vegeta, a veces es un poco desubicado para decir las cosas.

-Así parece-dijo 18 mirando hacia un lado.

-Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

-Qué? No se nota?- dijo 18 mirando hacia sus senos.

-No entiendo 18? Yo no noto nada- dijo Bulma incrédula.

-No notas algo distinto, algo que haya crecido?

-Tu vientre? Pero si eso es normal!

-No Bulma! Mis senos! Han crecido bastante, eres la única que no lo ha notado!, hasta tu esposo lo ha notado!- dijo 18 exaltada.- Quiero saber a qué se debe esto!

Bulma pareció comprender, asintió con la cabeza y dijo

-Jajaja! Con que eso era! No te preocupes, también es normal, esto se debe a que cuando una esta embarazada las glándulas mamarias comienzan a inflamarse y también comienzan a fabricar leche…

_Leche?_

-Y para qué rayos es la leche?- pregunto incrédulamente 18.

-Pues como crees que se alimenta el bebe cuando nace?

-Ah! Ahora entiendo- dijo un poco avergonzada 18.

-No te preocupes 18- dijo dulcemente Bulma.

Con su duda ya resuelta 18 voló hacia Kame house, aun tenía 5 minutos antes de que llegara Krilin. Entro y se encontró a Roshi viendo un desfile de modas por la tv.

-Como te fue 18? Lograste ver a tu hermano?- dijo el viejo babeando y sin quitar la mirada de la tv.

-No lo vi, tuve que hacer algo mas importante.- dio 18 sentándose al lado del viejo.

-Viejo pervertido- susurro 18.

-Estoy en casa!- se escucho desde la puerta, era Krilin. 18 volteo a verlo y corrió hacia el, Krilin le recibió con los brazos abiertos, se besaron tiernamente. Fueron a la cocina a cenar juntos.

-Y como estuvo tu día 18?- dijo Krilin.

-Aburrido- dijo 18, no le gustaba mentirle a Krilin, pero en este último tiempo se había puesto demasiado sobreprotector.

Así estuvieron conversando por horas, hasta que 18 se fue a dormir. 18 subió primero, Krilin le siguió 5 minutos después. Krilin se recostó en la cama esperando a que 18 saliera del baño. Al salir se paro enfrente de Krilin.

-Te gusta mi apariencia?-. Dijo 18 en un tono serio. Noto como Krilin se sonrojaba y comenzaba a titubear.

-Porque me preguntas eso 18? Tú eres hermosa, eres la mujer más bella de todo el mundo.

-Enserio crees eso? No te importa que mis senos sean tan grandes?- pregunto 18 inocentemente.

Krilin no sabía que responder, como decirlo sin que 18 se sintiera ofendida….

-18, me gusta todo tu cuerpo, desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta de los pies y aunque crezcan o se achiquen me seguirán gustando.

18 se sonrojo ante tal cumplido. Beso a Krilin y le deseo buenas noches. Krilin le devolvió el deseo y ambos se quedaron dormidos en un tierno abrazo.


	4. 5ºMes

**5º mes**

Era dia sábado, Krilin y 18 dormian tranquilamente. 18 estaba incomoda en la posición en la cual estaba, se dio la vuelta, pero aun asi no se sentía a gusto, trato de moverse otra vez pero algo la detuvo, abrió los ojos rápidamente, estaba asustada, había sentido algo en su vientre.

-Krilin!- grito desesperada. Krilin dio un salto en la cama y se dirigió hacia 18.

-18! Que pasa?- dijo asustado.

-El bebe Krilin! Creo que le ha pasado algo.- dijo 18 angustiada.

-Pero que? Que paso? Que sentiste?

-Me pateo- dijo 18

Krilin frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. 18 no comprendió la reacción de este, pensó que no le importaba. Se sintió realmente mal y comenzó a sollozar calladamente. Krilin la escucho y se dio vuelta para calmarla, esta reacciono empujándolo.

-No me toques!- dijo con furia- No te importa que algo malo le haya pasado a nuestro bebe? Eres lo peor Krilin!- 18 se disponía a pararse de la cama pero Krilin la retuvo.

-Amor, no digas esas cosas, si me importa lo que te pase a ti o al bebe, es solo que ese golpecito que sentiste es normal en este periodo, no debes asustarte, perdón por reaccionar asi, se me olvido que tu no sabias eso.- Krilin le miro con ternura. 18 comprendio que lo había tomado mal, se acerco para besar a su esposo pero algo la detuvo nuevamente.

-Ahí esta de nuevo, ha pateado otra vez!- dijo 18 emocionada, mirando y tocando su vientre.

-Que? Enserio?, dejame tocar!- dijo emocionado Krilin, se acerco hacia el vientre de 18 y poso su oído en el, de pronto, sintió como el bebe seguía pateando. Krilin comenzó a llorar de emoción. 18 lo miro consternada.

-Que? No te ha gustado?

-18! No lloro por eso, lloro porque me he emocionado!, me encanta!- dijo Krilin abrazándola y besándola simultáneamente. 18 estaba contenta. De repente algo rompió esa intimidad, era el teléfono.

-Pero quien rayos será? Dijo Krilin molesto.

-Es mejor que vayas a contestar, o si no seguirán molestando.

Krilin se levanto de la cama, le dio un beso a 18 y guiñándole un ojo dijo

-Vuelvo enseguida.

18 le devolvió el guiño.

-Alo?- dijo Krilin algo molesto.

-Krilin?- dijo Bulma- creo que interrumpo algo, llamo mas tarde.

-No! Dime…

-Jajaja! Queria invitar a 18 a una mini reunión con Milk

-Con Milk? Estas segura de que no guarda rencores por lo de Goku?

-Eso ya esta en el pasado Krilin-

-OK le dire que iremos.

-Oh! Espera Krilin, es solo una reunión de mujeres, tu no puedes ir, solo puedes ir a dejarla.

-Oooh!- dijo Krilin desilucionado- Bueno, la ire a dejar, pero trátenla bien si?

-Yo me asegurare de eso Krilin, tu no te preocupes.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.

-Adios!.

_Yo también quería ir __, _pensó Krilin, se dirigió hacia el cuarto.

-Quien era Krilin?

-Era Bulma, llamaba para invitarte a una mini reunión que hara en su casa, tu, ella y Milk.

-Milk? No será un poco incomodo que estemos ambas en la misma habitación?

-No te preocupes, Bulma dijo que se encargaría de eso.

-Y bien? Iremos?

-Tu si, yo solo ire a dejarte, al parecer solo será una reunión de mujeres.

-Pero Krilin! Si tu no vas, no tiene caso que vaya yo!

-Debes ir amor, ya veras que la pasaras genial.

-Ufff! Bueno- dijo 18 un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno…. Y que esperas? Ve a arreglarte, quiero que te veas hermosa.

18 se sonrojo y asintió.

Llegaron a la casa de Bulma, Milk ya había llegado y estaban discutiendo (como siempre xd) sobre quien tenia el mejor esposo, mientras Trunks y Gothen jugaban animosamente con un gran peluche de oso. Bulma al verlos entrar paro la discusión y se levanto a saludarlo, Milk no sabia que 18 estaba embarazada, asi que al verla abrios sus ojos como dos platos, no creía lo que estaba viendo.

-Krilin! 18! Que gusto que hayan llegado

Milk se levanto enojada y fue directo hacia Krilin.

-Y tu cuando pensabas decírmelo?- dijo apuntando a 18 -Crees que porque Goku esta muerto ya no tienes conexión con la familia Son?

Krilin se sonrojo y se puso muy nervioso, después de todo, Milk tenia toda la razón.

-Milk, lo siento, de veras, no fue mi intención, tu sabes que Goku fue como un hermano para mi, y tu también, creeme que no me acorde, lo siento.- dijo Krilin titubeando.

18 miraba esta escena tranquilamente.

-Y bueno Milk, no los vas a felicitar?- dijo Bulma

A Milk no le gusto la idea de felicitar a la mujer que una vez intento matar a su esposo, pero por cortesía tuvo que hacerlo.

-Felicidades- dijo algo malhumorada. 18 le miro como si nada, en realidad no le importaba lo que dijera Milk.

-Bueno pues…. Krilin, no deberías irte ya?- dijo Bulma algo impaciente

-Que? Ah si!, 18 vendre por ti mas tarde si? Diviértete mucho- dijo besando a la androide. Milk los miraba como si fueran dos personas desconocidas. Krilin se acerco a Milk para despedirse y de paso le dijo en voz baja

-No la molestes, si? Trata de ser amigable con ella

A Milk no le gusto que Krilin le dijera eso, asi que hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras.

-Bueno, entonces pasemos a sentarnos- dijo Bulma tratando de romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

_Como esa androide asesina podía estar embarazada? Era posible eso? Como esa persona que antes había intentado matar a mi Goku ahora podía ser tan sumisa?, no le creo nada, algo ha de estar tramando, pero no dejare que me engañe _pensó Milk mirando de reojo a 18.

-Entonces Milk, sigamos con nuestra discusión, insisto en que Vegeta es mejor que Goku, dime que marido se va y deja a su familia sola?

-Pero Goku lo hizo para salvar la Tierra Bulma, Vegeta es el vago que no se ha sacrificado para nada…

18 no escuchaba la ridícula conversación de ambas mujeres, estaba distraída viendo las fotos que Bulma tenia en la pared. De pronto escucho su nombre.

-18!, tu que crees, quien es mejor, Goku o Vegeta?- pregunto Milk

18 no sabia que responder, no los conocía lo suficiente como para responder esa pregunta.

-Bueno…. Ehm…. Yo pienso que….- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Oye Milk, no la pongas nerviosa con una pregunta asi….

18 volteo la mirada hacia otro lado mientras Milk y Bulma seguían su discusión. _Pero que molestas son, _pensaba 18, de repente sintió que 4 manos pequeñas tocaban su vientre, se sobresalto y miro hacia abajo, eran Gothen y Trunks.

-Que es eso?- balbuceo el pequeño Trunks. 18 le miro asombrada

-Es mi bebe- respondió 18

-Bebe?- balbuceo el pequeño Gothen

-Si, es un bebe, al igual que ustedes, pero mas pequeño- dijo 18 sonriendo.

Gothen y Trunks sonrieron y comenzaron a jugar a los pies de 18, esta no sabia que hacer, se asombro cuando el pequeño Gothen le dio una pequeña figura de acción para que juagara con ellos, 18 asombrada acepto y comenzó a jugar con ellos. Pasaron unos largos 20 minutos en los que Bulma y Milk seguían discutiendo, quizás de otro tema, pero 18 estaba demasiado distraída como para escucharlas. De pronto Trunks bostezo, fue hacia 18 y alzo sus manos para que le cargara. 18 no sabia que hacer, al ver la insistencia del pequeño le tomo en brazos y este se acurruco entre su cuello y su pecho, Gothen al ver lo que hacia Trunks también quizo hacerlo, asi que se dirigió hacia 18 y alzo sus manos al igual que Trunks, esta lo cargo en brazos también pero este al contrario tomo del brazo fuertemente a 18 y le abrazo. 18 no sabia que hacer asi que dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera a gusto de los pequeños, poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos. Bulma y Milk notaron que sus hijos no emitían ruido, se asustaron y comenzaron a buscarles cuando de pronto se encontraron con la tierna imagen de 18 con los dos niños durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Hay por Dios!- grito Bulma- Se ven tan tiernos!, Milk, rápido, trae la cámara de fotos!

Milk se apresuro a buscar la cámara, debía admitirlo, nunca pensó que un frío androide como ella pudiera hacer eso, era un momento memorable, necesitaban inmortalizar ese momento, le dio la cámara a Bulma y esta comenzó a fotografiar a 18 de todos los angulos posibles, 18 no entendía que ocurria, asi que trataba de verse bien para las fotos.

-Quien iba a pensarlo!- dijo Milk- se ve que serás una buena madre 18

18 quedo asombrada por el cumplido de Milk.

-Ehm…. Gracias Milk- dijo 18, algo avergonzada.

-Bueno- dijo Milk, es hora de irse, no quiero que Gothen se resfrie- tomo a Gothen de los brazos de 18, este estaba profundamente dormido, y lo envolvió en una manta.

-Tan temprano Milk?- pregunto Bulma

-Pero si ya es tarde Bulma, además, Gohan esta solo en casa.

-Esta bien- dijo Bulma- espero que esta junta se repita- miro a 18, ella asintió.

-Seguro-dijo Milk acercándose a 18- Adios 18

-Adios Milk- dijo 18

-Espera aquí 18, ire a dejar a Milk a la puerta- 18 asintio, se quedo sola con el pequeño Trunks en sus brazos, 18 le miraba y se preguntaba _Mi bebe será asi? _No pudo evitar la tentación de tocar la cara de Trunks, era tan suave, se veía tan indefenso, no parecía ser el hijo de aquel asqueroso y antipatico sayajin. Bulma entro y vio esta escena.

-Veo que te gustan los niños- dijo Bulma acercándose a 18 y tomando a Trunks en sus brazos para llevarlo a dormir- Creo que lo que dijo Milk es verdad, seras una buena madre.

18 se sonrojo y le entrego a Trunks, Bulma fue a recostarlo a su habitación, cuando volvió se sento al lado de 18.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido con nuestra discusión, es que a veces Milk es tan terca…

-No te preocupes Bulma, me la he pasado bien- dijo 18

-18, por curiosidad… cuantos meses tienes ya?- pregunto Bulma

-Pues, creo que 5 y medio- dijo 18

-Enserio? Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo? Cariño por favor, cuando cumplas 6 meses no dudes en venir, debemos ver el sexo del bebé.

18 parecia entender.- Para saber si será un niño o una niña?- dijo 18 un poco confundida

-Si cariño, y dime, te gustaría que fuera niño o niña?

-No lo se, si es niño o niña es lo de menos.

-Y has pensado siquiera en algún nombre?

Ahora que Bulma lo mencionaba, Krilin y ella no se habían puesto a pensar un nombre para el bebe.

-La verdad, es que ni siquiera lo he pensado, el único nombre que me gusta es Krilin….

Bulma le miro consternada- Aun no lo has pensado? Deberías comenzar luego porque queda poco tiempo, solo 4 meses 18!

-Tienes razón Bulma, debo comenzar a pensar en algún nombre….

En eso entro Krilin para buscar a 18.

-Y como la has pasado 18?- pregunto Krilin entrando a la habitación, 18 se dio vuelta y le sonrio

-Bien, nos hemos divertido mucho- dijo 18 mirando a Bulma.

-Le he dicho a 18 que el mes que viene, vengan a ver el sexo del bebe.

Krilin se sonrojo, como había pasado el tiempo…

-OK Bulma, gracias por todo- 18 se despidió de Bulma y Krilin también, cuando iban saliendo por la puerta escucharon a Bulma

-18! Te olvidas de la foto!- grito Bulma

_La foto, _pensó 18, _Que vergüenza!_

-Que foto?- pregunto Krilin mirando a 18

-18, toma- dijo Bulma acercándole la foto a 18

-A ver!- dijo Krilin tomando la foto de las manos de 18

Se quedo perplejo al ver a su esposa en esa faceta tan maternal.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo Krilin mirando a 18, esta le arrebato la foto a Krilin y la guardo en su bolsillo, estaba ruborizada.

-Que les vaya bien chicos!- grito Bulma desde la puerta.

Ambos movieron sus brazos para despedirse de Bulma. Mientras iban volando Krilin le dijo a 18

-Te veias muy bien 18, no puedo esperar a fotografiarte con nuestro bebe asi.

-Krilin, no molestes- dijo 18 apartando la vista, estaba avergonzada y no quería que Krilin la viera asi.


	5. 6ºMes

**Por fin sabrán si el bebe es niño o niña! :3 Además aparece Maron y digamos que crea un poco de conflicto entre Krilin y 18… lograran superarlo? Chan!**

**6º mes**

18 estaba vistiéndose para ir a la casa de Bulma, ya nada le quedaba bien y era evidente su estado maternal, al saber el sexo de su bebe irían al centro comercial a comprar ropa, esa sería su oportunidad de comprar ropa para ella también.

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa a tomar desayuno, Krilin estaba terminando el suyo. Levanto la mirada y dijo

-Y 18… estas ansiosa?

-Un poco.- dijo sin tomarle tanta importancia, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de saberlo.

Terminaron su desayuno y partieron hacia la casa de Bulma, Krilin estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar. Una vez allá, Bulma los hizo pasar al laboratorio, esta vez dejo que Krilin entrara…

-Y bien! Veamos….- dijo Bulma mirando detenidamente el monitor

-Ves algo?- pregunto 18

-No aun no… espera! Creo que lo encontré!- grito Bulma

Krilin ya no daba más por los nervios, 18 estaba igual, estaban demasiado ansioso por saber el sexo de su bebé…

-Ven?- pregunto Bulma apuntando hacia el monitor

18 se levanto para ver el monitor, miro a Krilin y dijo

-Yo no veo nada…. Y tu Krilin?

-Yo tampoco veo nada- dijo Krilin rascándose la cabeza

Bulma suspiro, se levanto y apuntando con su dedo dijo

-Esto significa que su bebe puede ser niño o niña

-Bueno, entonces qué es?- pregunto 18

-Que no lo notan?- dijo Bulma algo enojada

Krilin y 18 se miraron, luego miraron a Bulma y se encogieron de hombros. Bulma se golpeo la frente con su palma y dijo

-Según esto ustedes serán los padres de una niña

Krilin y 18 volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez uno de ellos estaba llorando. Krilin no lo podía creer, una niña!, pero que alegría tan grande sentía Krilin en esos momentos, se acerco rápidamente a 18 y comenzó a besarle el vientre.

-Serás la niña más hermosa del mundo, al igual que tu madre- miro a 18 y vio que ella también lloraba, se levanto y paso sus dedos por las mojadas mejillas de su esposa.

-Me has hecho el hombre más afortunado y feliz del universo!- grito Krilin y abrazo a 18. Esta no emitía sonido alguno, estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que decir. De pronto Bulma interrumpió…

-Y bueno… que nombre le pondrán?

18 miro a Krilin, todavía no lo habían pensado.

-A mí me gusta Marron- dijo Krilin inocentemente.

-Marron?- Pregunto Bulma sorprendida- estás seguro?

-Si- dijo Krilin- es un bonito nombre, no lo crees 18?- 18 asintió.

-Krilin…- dijo Bulma llamando a Krilin con el dedo- cuando 18 se entere de quien es Maron te va a matar.

-No lo creo- dijo Krilin- además a 18 le gusta el nombre, y esta es Marron, con dos "r".

-Sí pero no sabe quién es Maron- dijo Bulma

-Oigan!- grito 18 ya vestida y lista para irse- no sé de qué rayos están hablando pero quiero ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa. Krilin, podrías apurarte?

Krilin y Bulma sonrieron de manera inocente, a pesar de no ser así, y Krilin asintió…

-Espero verlos luego por aquí!- grito Bulma desde la puerta.

-Adiós Bulma!- grito Krilin desde el cielo.

Estaban en el centro comercial viendo ropa de niñas, 18 estaba absorta viendo todo ese encaje y genero rosa, todo lo que veía quería comprar, Krilin iba detrás con un gran carrito lleno de vestimentas rosas.

-18, no crees que es mucha ropa?- dijo Krilin asomándose por el lado de la columna de ropa que estaba enfrente suyo. 18 se dio la vuelta y lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque después se dio la vuelta y dijo

-Creo que tienes razón, vayamos a ver ropa para mí.

Krilin suspiro y fue a pagar la ropa que llevaban, salieron de la tienda y una persona choco de frente con Krilin.

-Krilin?- dijo la persona

-No puede ser!- dijo Krilin, la extraña persona comenzó a abrazarlo y besarlo en la cabeza, Krilin se resistía, 18 solo miraba.

-Huy! Mi amado Krilin, llevo tanto tiempo buscándote, siento tanto haberte dejado, quiero que sepas que sigues siendo el único hombre que he amado.

18 al escuchar estas palabras comenzó a enojarse bastante, quien diablos era esa mujer que osaba tocar a SU Krilin?

-Maron, escucha yo…

Maron se levanto del suelo, se limpio su corto vestido y se dirigió hacia 18.

-Disculpa, que haces tú con mi Krilin?

-Óyeme…. Como que TU Krilin?- dijo 18 enfadada, comenzó a acumular energía en su mano y la estaba dirigiendo hacia la extraña.

-Como oyes, el es mi novio, y para que sepas nos íbamos a casar pero tuve que irme y ahora he regresado por lo que me pertenece.

18 comenzó a elevar su ki a niveles impresionantes, el suelo comenzó a vibrar levemente.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso, YO SOY LA ESPOSA DE KRILIN!- dijo 18 a punto de explotar.

Krilin se interpuso entre ambas mujeres.

-18, tranquila, ella solo es una ex novia, ella me abandono hace mucho tiempo y ya la olvide para siempre…

18 estaba demasiado enojada como para escucharle, corrió hacia la salida del centro comercial y voló lo más rápido que pudo… _Como pudo hacerme esto? Yo confié en él y ahora me traiciona así? Yo que creí que seriamos una familia perfecta, nunca debí confiar en él, soy tan estúpida! _Pensaba 18, de pronto comenzó a sentir como el ki de Krilin se iba acercando a ella, se dio vuelta y detrás suyo estaba su marido persiguiéndole, trato de ir más rápido pero su estado se lo impedía, Krilin logro alcanzarla, la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a hablar.

-Amor, escúchame, Maron no significa nada para mi, ella ya está en el olvido, ahora estoy contigo, tu eres la única que me importa.

18 lloraba de rabia, no pudo evitar levantar su mano y abofetear a Krilin, este quedo perplejo, 18 no había medido su fuerza y había mandado a volar a Krilin unos cuantos metros más allá. Krilin al reaccionar volvió hacia donde estaba su esposa, le abrazo y comenzó a explicarle todo de nuevo. 18 no paraba de llorar, entendía el punto de Krilin, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella estúpida mujer, un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, se separo de Krilin y con la otra mano abofeteo a Krilin en la otra mejilla.

-Y ahora porque me golpeas?- dijo Krilin sobándose la cara.

-Como te atreves a preguntarme eso? Querías ponerle el nombre de esa descerebrada a nuestra hija, te parece poco?- dijo 18 enfurecida - Pero para que veas que soy gentil le dejare ese nombre, nuestra hija será muchísimo más inteligente que esa cerebro de guisante.- Krilin no supo contestarle, ella estaba en lo cierto, había sido un tonto en pensar eso.

-Lo siento- dijo Krilin un poco culposo

-Deberás comprar mucha ropa si quieres que te perdone- dijo 18 mirando a un lado y cruzándose de brazos.

Krilin se alegro un poco y se acerco a 18

-Claro amor, todo lo que tú quieras.

18 se acerco a él para darle un beso, pero en vez de eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Torpe!- dijo volando hacia el centro comercial de nuevo.

-18, no vueles tan rápido, recuerda que estas embarazada!- grito Krilin

-Creo que ya volvió a ser ella- dijo Krilin suspirando y alcanzando a su esposa.


	6. 7ºMes

**Chan! Chan! Chan! No tengo idea que estaba pensando cuando escribí este capítulo XD Disfrútenlo c:**

**7º mes**

_Pero que dolor de espaldas más grande, esto del embarazo no es tan fácil, no puedo ni levantarme…_

-Krilin!- grito 18 desde su cuarto, Krilin estaba abajo viendo tv con Roshi.

-Voy!- grito Krilin desde abajo.

-Krilin, me duele la espalda- dijo 18 recostada en la cama, se veía afligida, no estaba mintiendo, vaya que le dolía la espalda.

-Cariño…, ven recuéstate, yo te hare masaje en la espalda- dijo Krilin recostándose sobre la cama al lado de 18.

-No sabes cuánto me ayuda esto- dijo 18 acomodándose para que Krilin comenzara con el masaje-

Krilin comenzó a mover su mano sobre la espalda de 18, estaba tensa, con la mayor dulzura Krilin comenzó a besarle la espalda también.

-Krilin, se siente tan bien- dijo 18 extasiada.

-Me pregunto si…. Tendrás algún punto débil?

-Qué? No, yo no tengo ningún punto….- Krilin toco un punto entre la costilla 3 del lado izquierdo y la 4 de ese mismo lado, 18 se quedo quieta, paralizada…. _¿cómo rayos fue capaz de encontrar mi punto débil? Maldito… me conoce más de lo que me conozco yo misma._

-Ves? Todos tienen un punto débil!- dijo Krilin sonriendo

- Ah sí? Y cuál es el tuyo amor?- dijo 18 en un tono malévolo.

-Qué? Yo no tengo ninguno.

-Todos tienen uno Krilin, yo averiguare cual es.

-Ok, veamos!- dijo Krilin, confiado en que 18 no sabría donde estaba su punto débil.

-Mmmm…. En las piernas…. No, claro que no- 18 se levanto y se sentó en la cama pensando en cual podría ser el punto débil de Krilin. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y se abalanzo sobre Krilin, este se puso rojo al verla tan cerca de su cara, pensó que lo iba a besar, pero no era así. 18 se acerco al oído de Krilin y dijo:

-Creo que ya lo encontré- Se acerco aun mas y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que Krilin se paralizara por completo.

-Lo ves? Todos tienen uno Krilin- dijo 18 aun encima de Krilin. Este aun estaba paralizado, pero algo en su cuerpo no…

-Hay por Dios Krilin! Contrólate!- dijo 18 apartándose de Krilin.

-Lo siento 18, pero si haces eso es obvio que yo…- dejo la frase inconclusa, se sonrojo mucho.

-Me pregunto si podremos hacerlo con el bebe en medio- dijo 18 fríamente, Krilin no comprendía cómo 18 no titubeaba al hablar de sexo, era algo normal para ella, en cambio para él, era el tema mas vergonzoso del cual se podía hablar.

-18! Si lo dices así suena terrible!

-Pero… es la verdad…. Y…. si lo intentamos? No quedare embarazada de nuevo, así que eso no es un problema.

Krilin se sonrojo aun mas, podía sentir como la sangre quería fluir a través de su nariz, pero trato de aguantar.

-En… serio? De verdad quieres probar?

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo 18 sonriendo, al parecer le agradaba bastante la idea…

-Ok, pero si estas incomoda quiero que me lo hagas saber de inmediato!

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo 18 guiñándole un ojo a su marido.

Krilin se saco la camisa, salto sobre la cama y ….** (Bueno ustedes saben lo que pasa ahí, no es necesario explicarlo XDD)**

-Wow! Eso fue… realmente espectacular! Me ha quitado el dolor de espalda!- dijo 18 emocionada.

-Tengo talento, no lo crees?

-Krilin, deja de ser tan narcisista.- se recostó sobre la almohada mirando a su esposo.

-Qué?- pregunto Krilin al sentir que 18 le miraba.

-Nada, es solo que… te amo- dijo rápidamente 18, lanzándose rápidamente sobre Krilin y dándole un rápido beso.- Y bien!, ahora dormiré, estoy exhausta.

Krilin quedo atónito, y se alegro bastante al ver la reacción de 18, el también se acomodo sobre su almohada y le abrazo, y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_Qué rayos?-_ pensó 18 abriendo sus ojos, se levanto de la cama, Krilin no estaba ahí, se extrañó pues no sintió cuando Krilin se levanto, paso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba cerca de la cama y miro asombrada su figura. _Mi panza! Donde esta mi panza? Esto debe ser un sueño, no puede estar pasando. Como fue que sucedió esto?, como es que no me di cuenta? KRILIN! Krilin por favor ayúdame!, nuestra hija Krilin. _Mientras gritaba esto iba bajando las escaleras, llego a la cocina y no vio a Krilin por ningún lado, _Donde diablos estas Krilin?_, lo busco en todas las habitaciones de la casa, no había rastros de él ni del viejo ni del cerdito. _A donde se fueron todos?_ Decidió salir de la casa para ir a donde Bulma y pedirla ayuda, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando salió de Kame house. No había mar, ni arena, era como si la casa estuviera suspendida en el centro de un agujero negro, solo oscuridad rodeaba la casa. 18 no entendía que estaba pasando, trataba de dar vueltas a la casa para ver si algo cambiaba, pero nada, solo oscuridad. 18 comenzó a desesperarse, comenzó a llorar, porque le pasaba esto? De repente oyó una voz a lo lejos. _18! 18! Despierta 18? Que te sucede?_ Trato de seguir esa voz, era de Krilin y de repente abrió los ojos, todo había sido un mal sueño, al ver la cara de Krilin salto a su cuello y se aferro con mucha fuerza, parecía una pequeña niña asustada, no se dio cuenta pero Krilin se estaba quedando sin respiración, no había medido su fuerza, le soltó un poco para que pudiera respirar, luego volvió a aferrarse pero con más calma.

-18 que paso? Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Krilin! Fue horrible, tu no estabas, ni mi panza tampoco!- dijo tocándose el vientre solo para asegurarse de que aun seguía ahí.

-Tranquila 18, yo nunca me iré de tu lado, eso tenlo por seguro, si?- 18 asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

-Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte… Y bien! Dejemos todo este mal sueño de lado. Qué te parece si nos levantamos y vamos a caminar por la playa?- dijo Krilin entusiasmado.

-Me parece una excelente idea.

-Pues anda! Vamos!


	7. 8ºMes

**8º mes**

_Con que el bebe se ha dado vuelta, que interesante, me pregunto para que hará eso…. _Pensó 18 escuchando como Bulma seguía explicándole como eran los partos.

-18 ya queda menos de un mes para que Marron nazca! No estás emocionada?

-Uff! Si, este tiempo ha pasado tan rápido. Pero espera- dijo 18 mirando a Bulma- Aun no me has dicho por donde saldrá el bebe.

Bulma le miro atónita, como era capaz de preguntar eso? Y como podría ella explicarle?

-Hmmmm…. Bueno… 18… el bebe sale por…. Tú ya sabes!- dijo Bulma algo nerviosa, 18 le miro confundida.

-No Bulma, no lo sé, es por eso que te pregunto.

-Bueno…. El bebe debe salir por allí- dijo apuntando a 18- abajo…

18 se puso tensa, miro hacia abajo y su reacción fue

-Pero como diablos puede salir un bebe por ahí!?- dijo 18 sonrojándose

Bulma se echo a reír a carcajadas, se tomo la panza y seguía riendo, la expresión de 18 había sido memorable. 18 se enojo.

-Respóndeme Bulma!- dijo 18 alzando la voz de manera enojada.

-Hay 18! Que no tienes sentido del humor? Veras… "eso"- dijo Bulma apuntando a 18- debe "dilatarse", ósea que se abre más de lo común y esperar a que el bebe salga, solo que hay unas contracciones de por medio que es un dolor de los mil demonios! Es por que el organismo esta expulsando el bebe y ten en cuenta que todos los órganos y músculos y esas cosas vuelven a la normalidad por así decirlo, insisto, duele bastante!

-Bulma, soy muy fuerte, no creo que duela tanto…

-Claro! Como tú eres más fuerte que Vegeta no te dolerá tanto!- dijo Bulma en un tono muy irónico.- Créeme cariño, no podrás resistir el dolor…

-Eso lo veremos el día del parto, te lo aseguro! Aun no he sentido un dolor tan fuerte.

-Ya lo verás 18, ya lo veras!

En eso entro el pequeño Trunks corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-Mami!- grito el pequeño mientras su madre le cogía en brazos.

-18, me ha surgido una duda, es muy estúpida pero has tenido un _Baby Shower_?

-_Baby Shower? _Qué rayos es eso?

-Veo que no lo has tenido, que Krilin no te explica estas cosas?- 18 negó con la cabeza- ya veo, pero que tonto es- dijo Bulma dando un suspiro- es una celebración que se le hace a las mujeres embarazadas, se hace en los últimos meses de embarazo, es como una especie de fiesta de bienvenida para el bebe donde los invitados traen regalos para el bebe y esas cosas, es muy divertido, podríamos invitarlos a todos, sería bastante entretenido.

-Wow, veo que tienen fiestas para todo, pero crees que sería bueno hacerlo con todos, ya sabes aun creo que los lazos están tensos…- dijo 18 algo preocupada.

-No pienses así 18! Todos han olvidado eso, además Krilin se ve tan feliz contigo que todos estamos felices por ustedes, ya verás que se comportaran. Podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo- dijo Bulma entusiasmada- es mas comenzare a llamarlos a todos y pondremos fecha, tú no te preocupes por nada 18, yo me encargare de todo, tómalo como si fuera una fiesta sorpresa!

_Vaya fiesta sorpresa _pensó 18- Bueno, pero que no sea con tanta parafernalia, solo una reunión "familiar" si le podemos llamar así.

-Bueno 18, lo que importa es que estés cómoda. Sera genial!- Bulma se veía muy entusiasmada, la pobre mujer siempre celebraba fiestas por todo.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas semana!, comenzare a contactar a todos!

18 se despidió de Bulma y se fue a casa, cuando llego Krilin estaba jugando carta con Roshi y Uulong, 18 llevo una silla a la mesa y se sentó junto a Krilin

-Bulma me ha dicho que me hará un _Baby Shower_.

Krilin se volteo asombrado.

-Baby Shower? y lo haremos aquí?

-Tranquilo tonto, ella dijo que no nos preocupáramos de eso, ella lo hará todo e invitara a todos

-En serio? A todos? Estas cómoda con eso 18?

-Bulma me aseguro que todos ya habían olvidado de los acontecimientos pasados- dijo 18 hacia un lado.- además me hablo de unas "contracciones" que según ella son demasiado dolorosas, pero digamos que yo soy muy fuerte, esos dolores serán ínfimos.

-No estoy seguro de eso 18, he leído acerca de eso y al parecer son bastante dolorosas.

18 le miro algo enojada y refunfuño- me estas contradiciendo?- dijo 18 enojada.

Krilin se asusto y trato de arreglar la situación.

-Amor yo no quise decir eso, solo quería...- 18 puso un dedo sobre la boca de Krilin.

-No te preocupes, quieres subir?

Krilin no supo que decir, a que se debía este cambio repentino de humor... se acordó de haber leído que al final del embarazo la mujer tiene cambios muy extraños de humor... pero debía aprovechar el buen humor de la androide.

-Eso Krilin! Disfrútalo porque después pasara mucho tiempo sin poder tener...- antes de que Roshi terminara de decir la frase sintió que 18 le miraba desde la escalera. 18 formo una pequeña bola de energía en su dedo y se la lanzo al viejo provocando que este se callera de la silla. Krilin quedo petrificado.

-Vas a subir o no?- pregunto 18 con un tono irritable.

Krilin obedeció a su esposa, aunque un poco nervioso, subió las escaleras. Y ambos entraron al cuarto.

-18, queda tan poco para que tengamos a Marron en nuestros brazos.- dijo Krilin algo emocionado

18 no le respondió, sin embargo comenzó a llorar. Krilin se dio cuenta de esto y pensó _Malditos cambios repentinos de humor_.

-Pero 18! Qué pasa? Hice algo malo, algo que no te gusto?

-No es eso Krilin, es solo que, no se… tengo miedo, seré una buena madre?

-La mejor 18, serás la mejor madre- dijo Krilin mirando a 18 y besándole la cabeza- ya lo veras…

-Muy bien 18, debe parecer que esto es una sorpresa si? Trata de parecer lo más convincente posible.

-Está bien Bulma- dijo 18 algo fastidiada.

-Y tu Krilin serás mi cómplice, así que entra conmigo

-Jaja! Está bien, 18 yo vendré por ti en unos minutos si?

18 le guiño un ojo y ambos entraron. Adentro estaban todos, desde la familia Son, hasta Piccolo y Yamcha.

-Muy bien chicos, 18 está afuera esperando, ella no sabe nada así que todo esto será sorpresa, comiencen a esconderse y cuando estemos listos Krilin irá a buscarla.

-No veo cual es la sorpresa en todo esto- dijo Piccolo un poco serio.

-Señor Piccolo, para No. 18 será una sorpresa!- dijo Gohan

- Ya que, mejor escondámonos- dijo Piccolo metiéndose debajo de la mesa.

-Muy bien, están todos escondido ya, Krilin ve a buscar a 18.

-Si!- _Aunque 18 ya lo sabe igual se sorprenderá de verlos a todos aquí!_

-18, estamos listos…. Vamos?- dijo Krilin alzándole una mano, 18 la tomo y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta. Entraron al cuarto… _Aquí no hay nadie…. Pero qué clase de fiesta sorpresa es esta?_ De repente se prendieron las luces y todos salieron de sus escondites.

-SORPRESA!- gritaron al unisonó.

18 estaba sorprendida, pero no estaba actuando, era de verdad, como toda esa gente había accedido a venir siendo que en el pasado ella y su hermano casi los matan? Al parecer estos guerreros si sabían perdonar.

-Sorpresa 18!- grito Bulma guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a ella- Pero que bien lo has hecho- dijo Bulma en el oído de 18.

-Wow, pero que sorpresa! Gracias por venir- dijo 18

- Haaaa, no hay de que, además hace un par de años ya que no recibíamos a un bebe, y menos una niña!- grito Milk

La fiesta había comenzado, todos reían, comían y conversaban. Así pasaron las horas y llego el momento de abrir los regalos. Había desde una cuna, hasta un coche, ropa, pañales, cremas, había hasta un sostén maternal. _De seguro este fue el regalo del viejo_ pensó 18, Roshi solo soltó una risita nerviosa al ver la cara de 18 al abrir el regalo. Después de abrir los regalos vinieron los juegos.

Consistía en ponerle un pañal a un muñeco, obviamente la futura madre debía estrenar el juego y demostrar que estaba preparada para cambiar pañales. 18 se puso un poco nerviosa, nunca había cambiado un pañal, así que sabía que si no lo hacía bien causaría carcajadas en todo el grupo así que se dispuso a hacerlo… Todos miraban expectantes a la futura madre, hasta que esta consiguió poner el pañal de una forma perfecta.

-Wow 18! Para ser la primera vez esta muy bien!- dijo Krilin levantando su dedo pulgar en sentido de aprobación.

-No te burles Krilin! Que ahora vienes tu!- dijo Bulma empujando a Krilin hacia el muñeco.

-Qué? Yo? Pero si participo yo todos deben participar, incluido tu Piccolo!- dijo Krilin mirando a Piccolo, a este no le pareció bien.

_Bueno, entonces doblamos por aquí, y por acá… _pensaba Krilin. Termino de poner el pañal pero al levantar al muñeco para mostrar su trabajo el pañal se cayó al suelo causando carcajadas en toda la sala. Esto provoco que hasta 18 se riera de su esposo, Krilin estaba rojo a más no poder.

-Bien ahora quien podría salir? Que tal tu Vegeta?

Vegeta acepto a regañadientes, sabía que si no se comportaba le quitarían su máquina de gravedad y así no podría entrenar. Y así uno a uno de los asistentes fueron pasando por la prueba del pañal.

-Krilin, esto resulto fantástico no lo crees?- dijo Bulma

-Si, es increíble que 18 se este comportando así, se ve que poco a poco se ha ido incorporando a esta familia!- dijo Krilin mirando como 18 conversaba animosamente con Milk mientras sostenía al pequeño Goten en sus brazos. Tenía madera para ser madre….


	8. 9º Mes

**Perdón por no haber subido el capitulo en estos días, lamentablemente mi internet (maldita Banda Ancha ¬¬) se le va la señal, y después vuelve pero con menos intensidad y simplemente no puedo ingresar a ninguna página :C pero no importa! Aquí viene el 8ºCapitulo, el nacimiento :3 ENJOY!**

**9ºmes**

-Hey 18!, Milk nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa, vamos?

-Bueno, pero nos venimos temprano si? En mi estado ya me es muy difícil moverme, tener que cargar 4 kilos todo el día es realmente agotador- dijo 18 viendo la tv.

-Claro! Como tú quieras!

-Que bien que han venido!, pasen, pasen!- dijo Milk emocionada.

-Gracias Milk, hola Gohan! Hola Goten!

-Hola Krilin!- dijo Gohan parándose del sillón y yendo a saludar a Krilin y a 18.

-Vaya! Pero si esta bebe nacerá en cualquier momento!- dijo Gohan al ver a 18.

-Ya me estaba acostumbrando a llevarla conmigo a todas partes- dijo 18 sonriendo.

-Hola!- grito el pequeño Goten acercándose a 18 y alzando sus brazos para que 18 le cogiera.

-Veo que a Goten le han gustado los brazos de No. 18 no?- dijo Gohan llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriéndole a 18.

-Parece que sí!- dijo Krilin riendo.

-Pues bien, pasemos a comer!- dijo Milk interrumpiendo la conversación.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida…. Comida que se iría en unos cuantos minutos debido al apetito voraz de Gohan y Goten.

-Veo que tienen el mismo apetito que Goku- dijo riendo Krilin.

-Sí, eso es cierto!- dijo Gohan engullendo un pedazo de pavo.

-Jajaja!, ya comprenderás todo lo que tengo que cocinar con ellos dos aquí!- dijo riendo Milk, todos rieron. De repente Krilin noto que 18 estaba algo tensa, estaba apretando fuertemente la mesa.

-Pero que te pasa 18?- dijo Krilin algo asustado.

-Contracciones…- dijo 18 en un tono seco.

-Hay por dios!- dijo Milk exagerando- Hay que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato!

-Tranquila Milk, Bulma dijo que estas eran normal en el último mes de embarazo, además deben ser cada 5 minutos, y es la primera que siento, no crees que deberíamos esperar un poco?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón 18, pero si comienzan cada 5 minutos yo misma te llevare si?

-Jajaja!, bueno, pero tu relájate, estas más tensa que yo. Además, no puedo ir a un hospital, te imaginas la cara del doctor al examinarme? Seria épica, solo tengo que llamar a Bulma y ella asistirá el parto.

18 se paró de la mesa a caminar un poco y Krilin noto que la marca de los dedos de 18 estaban más que marcados en la mesa. _Al parecer le dolió mucho…_ miro hacia abajo y noto un charco de liquido… _Hay Dios! Ya entro en labor de parto! _Saliócorriendo detrás de ella para comunicárselo y preguntarle por las contracciones.

-Estas bien? Te ha dolido mucho?- 18 le miro entrecerrando los ojos, al parecer no le gusto que Krilin dijera eso, ella era más fuerte que una simple contracción.

-Solo me tomo desprevenida, no te preocupes- su orgullo había sido herido, de verdad le había dolido pero era demasiado orgullosa como para hacérselo saber a Krilin.

-18 no debes esconderme nada si?, créeme que te comprendo.

-Ya te dije que no me haaaaa…- grito 18. _Otra contracción! Quítenme este dolor ya!_ Pensó 18.

-18 solo han pasado 3 minutos desde la última contracción! Hay que ir al hospital.- Krilin corrió a decirle a Milk.

-Krilin tu lleva a 18 y yo iré detrás de ti con mama y Goten pero primero iré a buscar ropa a Kame House para 18 y Marron, llamare a Bulma para que tenga todo listo en su casa.

-Ok Gohan, nos vemos luego!- Krilin salió corriendo de la casa, tomo a su esposa en brazos y comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de Bulma.

-Hola? Bulma!- dijo Milk exaltada en el teléfono.

-Hay por dios mujer que te sucede, cálmate!

-18 entro en labor de parto! Krilin y ella van para allá!

-QUE? Hay por dios! Ok comenzare a preparar las cosas, los veo allá, adiós!

- Okey, Gohan ve a buscar la ropa, pero ya!- Milk estaba muy nerviosa.

-Bueno mama, esperen aquí!, vuelvo en un rato- dijo Gohan despidiéndose de su madre y volando lo más rápido que se permitía directo a Kame House.

-Krilin! Ve más lento!- le ordeno 18.

-Lo siento pero no nos podemos demorar cariño….- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió que la mano de su esposa apretaba fuertemente su brazo a tal punto de comenzar a gritar el también por el dolor.

-18! Me haces daño! Ok, ok, volare más lento.

Gohan había llegado a Kame House y entraba corriendo a la casa.

-Gohan! Pero que haces aquí? Has venido a visitarme?

Gohan subía la escalera y echaba ropa a un bolso que encontró y le respondía desde ahí.

-No maestro, lo que pasa es que he venido a buscar ropa para 18 y Marron ya que ha comenzado el trabajo de parto.

-QUE? Gohan tú podrías llevarme?

-UFFF, bueno Maestro pero vámonos ahora! Dijo Gohan corriendo hacia la puerta, Roshi iba detrás de él y se le subió en la espalda de Gohan.

-Vámonos!- grito Roshi.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bulma, estaba haciendo los últimos retoques a la maquina y limpiando y esterilizando todo, después de todo Bulma tenía un doctorado en medicina, así que no estaba complicada con el hecho de traer a la bebe al mundo. Vegeta se asomo por la puerta del cuarto.

-Así que la chatarra vendrá a casa? Estas dispuesta a hacer todo esto sabiendo que esa androide trato de matarme?

-Sí, pero entiende Vegeta, eso fue en el pasado, ella ya no es así, entiéndelo!

-Hay, como quieras mujer!, defiendes a una androide antes que a tu marido- dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta, pero la mano de Bulma le freno.

-No seas tonto si? Al parecer no sabes perdonar, o me equivoco? Tu tranquilo, yo te amo y es lo único que importa… Me encanta cuando te pones celoso.- Vegeta levanto una ceja, Bulma tomo la cara de Vegeta y la acerco a la suya. Bulma lo beso y en ese mismo instante Krilin y 18 entraron al cuarto.

-Siento arruinarles el momento- dijo Krilin algo nervioso- Pero tenemos a una mujer en pleno trabajo de parto y yo…

-Lo siento Krilin! 18 ven aquí y ponte esto, acuéstate aquí y tu tranquila que todo estará bien!

18 le hizo caso a Bulma, pero se dio la vuelta y miro a Vegeta- sal de aquí- le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Qué? Me estas echando de mi propia casa? Es que si no estuvieras embarazada ya te habría golpeado hace mucho.- Cuando Vegeta dijo esto 18 se movió rápidamente y se puso enfrente de Vegeta, este se sorprendió con la rapidez con la que se movió la androide. 18 se acerco mas y levantando una mano formando una bola de energía dirigiéndola a la cara de Vegeta.

-Te he dicho que salgas de aquí- dijo 18 frunciendo el ceño y apagando la bola de energía de su mano debido a una nueva contracción. Bulma empujo a Vegeta fuera del cuarto, este aun seguía sorprendido por la reacción de la androide.

-Intento atacarme! La viste?

-Vegeta, que no entiendes? La persona menos indicada para ponerse a pelear es una mujer embarazada y sobre todo si esta en trabajo de parto. Que no recuerdas cuando di a luz a Trunks?- Vegeta comenzó a recordar y recordó todas las cosas insultantes que Bulma le había dicho mientras daba a luz. El nunca había escuchado decir esas cosas a Bulma, _supongo que es el dolor el que le hizo decir esas cosas._

_-_Bueno mujer. No quiero seguir peleando.

Tocaron la puerta- Pero que quieren ahora!- murmuro Bulma. Fue a abrir la puerta en medio de los gritos de 18.

-17?- grito Bulma.

-Hola!- dijeron Gohan, Roshi, Milk y Goten detrás de 17.

-Oooh! Chicos, hola! Pasen.

-Pero qué diablos le hacen a 18?- pregunto 17 escuchando los gritos de su hermana.

-Contracciones- dijo Bulma.

-Pero qué clase de contracciones?- dijo riendo 17

-Bulma aquí traje ropa para la bebe y para 18- dijo Gohan dándole el bolso a Bulma

-Hay, pero que bueno, gracias Gohan.

-Y como está 18? Al parecer siente mucho dolor no?-Si, que no se nota? Tomen asiento, iré a ver si esta lista.

Bulma tomo el bolso y lo llevo al cuarto donde estaba 18 y Krilin.

-Muy bien 18 ahora revisare si estas dilatada.-al decir esto Bulma y 18 se sonrojaron, este sería un momento incomodo.

-Krilin, date la vuelta- le ordeno 18

Krilin acato la orden y se dio la vuelta. Bulma vio todo lo que tenía que ver y suspiro.

-Lo siento 18 pero tendremos que esperar un poco más, aun no estás lista.

18 no lo podía creer. Hasta cuando podría soportar este dolor. Bulma tenía razón. Hasta una guerrera tan fuerte como ella sentía esos terribles dolores.

-Les diré a todos que pasen a verte, después de todo aun tenemos unas cuantas horas para que estés lista.

_Unas cuantas horas? Unas cuantas horas voy a tener que estar así? Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto._

_-_Ah! Y se me olvidaba, deberás caminar unos cuantos minutos, eso te ayudara a dilatarte cariño.

-Krilin, cariño, ya puedes darte la vuelta.- dijo 18 sonriendo.

-Jajaja, lo siento-dijo Krilin dándose la vuelta.- Por cierto, que tal si caminamos un poco?

Al oír esto, 18 se tapo la cabeza con la sabana de la cama. Krilin al verla se rio y le destapo y tomándole en sus brazos y poniéndola de pie.

-Vamos 18! Esto ayudara a que el dolor se pase mas rápido.- Krilin tomo la mano de 18 y caminaron por todo el cuarto, unas cuantas contracciones los detuvieron, pero era de cortos periodos.

-18 y si vamos afuera? Creo que hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Enserio?- Ambos salieron del cuarto. 18 comenzó a buscar entre la gente y vio una cabellera negra detrás de todo el grupo de gente.

-17!- dijo su hermana emocionada y corriendo hacia él.

-Hermana!, pero que grande estas!- dijo 17 lanzando una carcajada y recibiendo a su hermana en sus brazos.

-Porque no habías venido a verme estúpido!- dijo 18

-Pues veras, estuve en medio de un alud y digamos que la nieve no me dejaba salir de la cabaña- dijo 17 entre una carcajada. Nadie comprendía el humor de los androides así que solo ellos se reían mientras los otros conversaban con los demás para que no se sintieran observados.

-Veo que has crecido- dijo 17 apuntando hacia el vientre de su hermana.

-Estoy embarazada tonto, es normal- 17 y 18 comenzaron a reír pero esto se vio cortado por una pequeña contracción.

-Y por lo que veo duele mucho no? Cuando entre a la casa escuche tus gritos y pensé que te estaban torturando 18!- su hermana le miro enojada.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar no dirías eso, esto duele como los mil demonios!- dijo 18 riendo.

-Caminemos?- dijo 17 dándole la mano a 18.

-Krilin! Vamos?- dijo 18 dándose la vuelta para ver a Krilin.

Krilin salto y se sonrojo, puso su mano en su cabeza y dijo

-Eejejeje, bueno 18.- Krilin se fue al lado de su esposa y esta le tomo la mano. Era una escena maravillosa.

-Y bueno… que será, niño o niña?- dijo 17 apuntando el vientre de 18.

-Sera una niña- dijo 18.

-Y ya escogieron nombre?

-Sí, se llamara Marron. Como la ex de Krilin pero muchísimo mas inteligente.- dijo 18 dándole una sonrisa maligna a Krilin, este se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Pero 18….

-La ex?- pregunto 17 y comenzó a soltar carcajadas cada vez mas fuerte.- Hermana esta vez te has pasado, jajajajajajaja.

Todo esto se vio interrumpido por una fuerte contracción que obligo a 17 a sostener a su hermana en sus brazos, esta apretaba el brazo de 17 con una fuerza descomunal y 17 ni se inmutaba.

-Es mejor que entremos, a lo mejor 18 está lista para el parto- dijo Krilin, esto le provoco miedo a su esposa, pero Krilin estaba en lo correcto, ya era hora.

Los tres entraron al cuarto frente a la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Bulma! Ya es hora!- grito Krilin al momento de entrar al cuarto.

Bulma se paro apresuradamente y se metió al cuarto junto con los demás.

18 estaba recostada sobre la cama mientras que 17 tomaba su mano izquierda y Krilin su mano derecha.

-Tranquila 18, estarás bien- dijo Krilin para calmarla un poco.

-Muy bien 18, ahora tendrás que pujar unas cuantas veces sí?, no te doy por seguro de que no te dolerá pero tienes que aguantarlo si? Ya sabrás por que- dijo Bulma tratando de hacer sentir bien a 18.

-Muy bien 18, puja!

18 comenzó a pujar lo más fuerte que pudo apretando la mano de su hermano y la de Krilin, 17 parecía soportarlo pero el pobre de Krilin gritaba junto a su esposa, quizás más fuerte.

-Krilin! Te odio! Como has podido hacerme esto, te juro que cuando esto acabe te matare, no sabes lo que duele todo esto, te odio por hacerme esto, eres de lo peor. Cuando termine aquí yo misma te meteré una sandia en el trasero para que veas como duele! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- 18 gritaba improperios y 17 solo atinaba a reírse.

-Y tú 17! No te rías tanto que también hare lo mismo contigo, te desapareces y no vuelves a ver a tu hermana, eres un desconsiderado! Nunca fuiste a visitarme tarado, yo que todo los días pensaba en si estabas bien!- ahora era Krilin quien reía, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que 18 no le escuchara.

-Muy bien 18, ya veo la cabeza, ahora solo tienes que pujar una vez mas y todo esto acabara si?

-Vamos cariño, yo se que tu puedes!

-Hermana ya casi esta, has el último intento!

-Ya cállense todos!- grito 18 haciendo más fuerza, de repente un sonido se escucho, era como de algo quebrándose pero no le tomaron importancia. Seguido de esto se escucho un leve grito.

-Hay por dios 18! Es hermosa!- grito Bulma algo emocionada.

-Por fin!- grito Krilin con lagrimas en los ojos y besando a su cansada pero siempre hermosa esposa.

-18, te amo.

-Krilin, lo que dije hace rato, no fue mi intención.

-Tu tranquila si, te comprendo, pero espero que lo de la sandia no sea enserio- dijo Krilin riendo. 18 se acomodo y se sentó en la almohada.

-Donde esta? Quiero verla.- dijo 18 mirando alrededor del cuarto sin poder encontrar a su hija.

17 salió de la habitación a comunicarles a todos de que la bebe había nacido, todos comenzaron a gritar de felicidad.

-Krilin dime donde esta!- Krilin pudo notar un tono de enfado en la voz de 18.

-Tranquila, Bulma se la ha llevado para limpiarla y ver que este bien, estará aquí en un momento.- dijo Krilin tratando de calmarla. 18 tomo el brazo de Krilin y este hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-Oh por Dios Krilin! Te he roto la mano!- dijo 18

-Jaja, no es nada, no te preocupes, ni siquiera lo siento.

-Krilin por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención.

-Tranquila, si te hace sentir mejor le diré a Bulma que lo vea, pero tu tranquila si?

18 asintió y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Krilin, de verdad se sentía muy culpable. De repente se abrió la puerta y Bulma entro con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta entre sus brazos. Se acerco a 18 y dejo el bulto en sus brazos.

-Aquí esta, te presento a Marron.- dijo Bulma saliendo de la habitación, quería dejarlos solos con su bebe.

18 sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente y que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su hija era bellísima, tenía el cabello rubio igual que ella, y su cara era la copia exacta de la cara de Krilin.

-Hola pequeña- dijo 18 con la voz entrecortada de la emoción.- se parece mucho a ti- dijo 18 mirando a Krilin.

-De que hablas? Es igual de hermosa que tú- dijo Krilin besando la frente de 18.

-Es tan hermosa- dijo 18 mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la cara de Marron. Esta al sentir la calidez de la piel de su madre se acurruco en su pecho y tranquilamente se quedo dormida.

-Al parecer te conoció- dijo Krilin.

18 solo se limito a sonreír, estaba absorta mirando a su bebe, ahora su vida había cambiado totalmente.

Tocaron la puerta y Bulma se asomo.

-Se puede entrar?- 18 hizo un ademan de aceptación y comenzaron a entrar todos.

-Pero que linda es- gritaba Milk

-Al parecer se parece a ti hermana- dijo 17

-Es tan pequeña y bonita- dijo Gohan.

-Jajaja, gracias- dijo Krilin.

-Vaya que lo has hecho bien muchacho- dijo Roshi palmoteando el hombro de Krilin.

-Esta niña será toda una rompe corazones cuando crezca- dijo Yamcha.

-Al parecer ambos saben hacer bebes- dijo Vegeta en un tono de burla. Bulma le dio un codazo en las costillas.

La pequeña Marron pasó de brazo en brazo, todos querían verla de cerca, esto no era cosa de todos los días. Era un verdadero milagro.


	9. Bienvenida a casa

**Aun sigo con el internet "malo" así que ya no subiré un capitulo por día, tendré que restringirme un poquito **** pero cuando se arregle este problemilla será un capitulo todos los días! :D Por ahí alguien me pregunto ¿Cuál sería tu reacción si estuvieras en el parto junto con 18 y Krilin? Debo admitir que me dio un ataque de risa cuando leí esa pregunta, pero más o menos así me lo imagino:**

**Yo: 18, tu tranquila, calmada, todo esto va a pasar.**

**18: NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!**

**Krilin: pero 18, debes dejar de gritar tanto, asustaras a los vecinos de Bulma.**

**18: NO ME INTERESAN! ESTO DUELE COMO LOS MIL DEMONIOS!**

**Yo: pero trata de no gritar tanto, a lo mejor así no duele tanto**

**18: Enserio crees que si dejo de gritar dolerá menos? Cuando tu tengas un bebe estaré ahí para recordarte este día y te diré que te calmes!**

**Krilin: tranquila, todo va a pasar.**

**18: Ustedes dos no están haciendo nada productivo aquí, porque no me dejan sola, así puedo gritar más a gusto. (Tono sarcástico)**

**Krilin y Yo: pero 18!**

**18: FUERA LES DIGO!**

**Krilin y Yo salimos del cuarto.**

**Yo: Creo que no podremos entrar más.**

**Krilin: así parece.**

**Yo: no sé como la soportaras si tiene otro bebe, no saldrás vivo de esa, Jajaja!**

**Y he aquí el nuevo capítulo! C:**

Después de haber estado casi 4 semanas completas en la casa de Bulma, monitoreando a 18 y a la bebe, esta por fin les dejo irse a casa.

-Muy bien Krilin, tienes todo?- dijo 18 sosteniendo a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Sí, ya está todo, la cuna está hecha, su ropa limpia, ordenada y guardada. Pañales ordenados. Todo está listo.- dijo Krilin sonriendo.

-Ok, mira Marron, esta será tu nueva casa- dijo 18 mirando a su pequeña hija.

-Entremos- dijo Krilin tomando la mano de 18. Ambos caminaron hacia dentro y caminaron por todos los sectores de Kame House mostrándole las habitaciones a su pequeña hija. Cuando terminaron de ver el primer piso se dirigieron al segundo, hacia el cuarto de Marron.

-Mira Marron, este será tu cuarto, espero que te guste pues a papa le costó mucho decorarlo y ordenarlo- dijo Krilin con una sonrisa en su rostro. La pequeña de solo un mes de vida no reaccionaba, obviamente, era un bebe y no podía hacerlo, pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para que Krilin dejara de hablarle, como si ella le entendiera. 18 que aun sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos se acerco a la cuna y la dejo en ella. La pequeña comenzó a dormir plácidamente. 18 miro a Krilin y sonriendo dijo

-Creo que le gusto el cuarto que hizo papá.

Krilin estaba halagado, se sonrojo un poco y se acerco a la cuna de su hija para contemplarla mientras dormía.

-Se ve tan pequeña, pero es tan linda, es idéntica a ti 18.

18 se sonrojo un poco, se acerco a Krilin y poso su mano en el hombro de este.

-Se parece a ambos, tiene lo mejor de cada uno.

-Muy bien cariño, las dejo, volveré a eso de las 7 si?- dijo besando a 18.

-De verdad tienes que ir a trabajar? No podrías quedarte unos días más?- pregunto 18 algo enojada.

-Cariño, ya me he quedado 2 semanas, no puedo más, esto es todo lo que me dio el jefe, además si no voy a trabajar, como quieres que las mantenga? Con la pensión de Roshi!- dijo Krilin riendo.

-Pero…. Qué pasa si la bebe llora?- 18 buscaba pretextos para que Krilin se quedara.

-Bueno, si llora debe ser porque tiene hambre o…. porque tiene sueño o simplemente porque quiere mimos, solo debes cantarle o tomarla en brazos y pasearla, no es tan difícil y yo se que tu puedes hacerlo- dijo Krilin tratando de convencer a 18.

-Bueno- dijo 18 algo enojada.

-Muy bien! Entonces adiós!- se acerco a la cuna de la pequeña y con su dedo acaricio su cara, luego fue hacia 18 y le dio un beso.

-Tú eres capaz 18.- dijo y bajo las escaleras.

_Muy bien, ahora que estoy sola…. Qué debo hacer? La bebe está durmiendo, Roshi no está, tengo la casa para mi sola…. Ya sé! Iré a ver la tv. _18 bajo al primer piso y encendió la tv, se sentó en el sillón. _Pero si Marron despierta y yo no las escucho? Sera mejor que suba_. 18 tomo la tv y la subió hacia el cuarto de Marron, la encendió nuevamente pero le bajo el volumen para que Marron no despertara.

Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que algo hizo que se sobresaltara, era una alarma. 18 se paró de la silla y comenzó a buscar de donde provenía el ruido y dio con el reloj que había en el pasillo frente a su cuarto. Se acerco al reloj y lo apago, pero sobre este había una nota, tenía la letra de Krilin.

"_Es hora de darle de comer a Marron, recuerda que después de alimentarla debes ponerla contra tu pecho y masajearle la espalda cuidadosamente para que eructe, si esta durmiendo, no te preocupes, solo debes despertarla lentamente. Después de un rato deberás cambiarle el pañal. Atte. Krilin"_

-Uffff, está bien, Krilin, te adoro por haber dejado esta nota- dijo 18 algo aliviada al saber lo que tenía que hacer. Fue hacia el cuarto de Marrony le tomo en brazos cuidadosamente, esta no despertó. 18 con su dedo comenzó a acariciar la cara de Marron.

-Hija, debes despertar, es hora de comer- dijo 18 susurrando para no despertar tan repentinamente a la pequeña. Marron comenzó a despertar poco a poco, al despertar del todo se quedo mirando fijamente a su madre. 18 se sentó el sillón que había en el cuarto y comenzó a amamantar a su pequeña. No era primera vez que lo hacía, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía sin que Krilin estuviera ahí con ella, estaba un poco nerviosa pero con el paso de los minutos se sintió más confiada. Cuando termino de alimentar a Marron la puso contra su pecho y comenzó a masajearle la espalda, tal como le había indicado Krilin en la nota. Después de unos cuantos segundos la pequeña eructo provocando que 18 se riera. Luego la recostó en sus brazos otra vez y contemplo a su hija por un largo tiempo, le acariciaba el rostro, el cabello, era tan suave, a 18 le gustaba sentir la suavidad de la piel de Marron. 18 recordó que debía cambiarle el pañal a la bebe así que se paro y fue hacia el cambiador que había a un lado de la cuna. _Muy bien 18, ya has hecho esto un par de veces y los has hecho bien, esta no será la excepción. _

18 comenzó a cambiar el pañal de Marron tranquilamente, estaba un poco mojado así que lo envolvió y lo tiro al basurero y le coloco uno nuevo.

-Estas lista- dijo tomando a la pequeña de nuevo. Bajo al primer piso y salió hacia la playa, había un sol hermoso, así que fue hacia el agua y comenzó a mojarse los pies. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos disfrutando del día y luego volvió a entrar para comer algo, cogió del refrigerador una manzana y fue a sentarse al sofá. Luego de haber terminado de comer se echo hacia atrás para descansar un poco pero el llanto de la bebe hizo que se despertara. Se levanto del sofá y comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa pues la bebe no se callaba, luego recordó lo que le había dicho Krilin _"solo debes cantarle o tomarla en brazos y pasearla, no es tan difícil y yo se que tu puedes hacerlo." _18 comenzó a caminar lentamente por toda la casa y meciendo a Marron lentamente.

-Marron deja de llorar por favor.- dijo 18 algo angustiada pues no conseguía que Marron dejara de llorar. _"Solo debes cantarle" _ recordó 18. _Pero yo no sé ninguna canción! _Pensó 18. Ella no recordaba ninguna canción, pensó en juntar palabras y ponerles melodía pero el primer intento no funciono así que empezó a cantar sobre lo que sentía al ver a su hija. Quedo totalmente asombrada al ver que la pequeña poco a poco iba callándose, hasta quedar profundamente dormida. 18 se levanto y fue a dejar a la pequeña a su cuna. Tomo el sofá que había en el cuarto de Marron y lo acerco a la cuna de la bebe, se recostó paso su brazo por entre los barrotes de la cuna y tomo la mano de su hija, _Creo que dormiré un poco, reponer energías para la noche, después de todo la pequeña no me dejara dormir en la noche _y quedo profundamente dormida.

Krilin llego a casa y estaba todo a oscuras, de seguro Roshi aun no había llegado. Krilin se dio cuenta de que el televisor no estaba así que subió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Marron, por un momento pensó que les habían robado, pero después lo pensó mejor y nadie habría sido capaz de salir de esta casa sin ser víctima de la furia de 18. Entro al cuarto y la escena lo conmovió mucho. Ver a sus dos mujeres durmiendo plácidamente hizo que su corazón se conmoviera. Se acerco hacia ellas y toco a 18.

-Cariño, ya llegue- dijo Krilin susurrándole en el oído a 18. Esta despertó sobresaltada.- Disculpa, no fue mi intención despertarte 18.

-No hay problema Krilin, qué hora es?

-Son las…. 7:30- dijo Krilin mirando su reloj.

-Debo alimentar a Marron- dijo 18 arreglándose el cabello y levantándose del sillón.

-No te preocupes, aun falta media hora.

-Media hora…. Ósea que tenemos media hora para nosotros?- dijo 18 en un tono malicioso.

Krilin se sonrojo.- Al parecer si…

-Aprovechémoslo- dijo 18 cerrándole un ojo a Krilin, tomándole la mano y conduciéndolo a su cuarto.


	10. Primera Sonrisa

**Hola de nuevo! Nuevo capítulo c:**

**La primera sonrisa.**

-Krilin! Podría vigilar a Marron mientras me doy un baño?- grito 18 desde el segundo piso.

-Bueno! Voy enseguida!- grito Krilin desde el primero. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. La pequeña estaba recostada en la cama con 18.

-Está durmiendo así que no te causara inconvenientes.

-Jajaja, para mí no hay inconvenientes- dijo Krilin acercándose a la cama y recostándose en el lado libre que había. 18 se levanto y se dirigió al baño dejando a Krilin solo con la bebe.

-Pero que grande estas mi pequeña mariposa!- dijo acariciándole la cara con su dedo.- Pensar que ya tienes 2 meses, pero como pasa el tiempo.

Marron comenzó a moverse un poco, así que Krilin la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a pasearla por la habitación. La pequeña despertó y comenzó a ponerse algo inquieta. Krilin comenzó a hacer morisquetas para que no llorara y esta le miraba con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

-Debes pensar que soy un tipo loco, jajaja- dijo Krilin riendo. Fue a recostarse nuevamente y puso a Marron sobre sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con sus pequeños bracitos. La pequeña emitía ruidos sumamente extraños, los cuales Krilin atribuía a la felicidad.

-Tan pequeña y ya quieres hablar, se nota que en el futuro será tan inteligente como tu madre, además de bonita.

-Gracias- dijo 18 saliendo del baño.

-Jajaja, de nada- dijo Krilin algo sonrojado. 18 se recostó en la cama también y se acerco a Krilin y a Marron.

-Mi pequeña Marron, me has extrañado?

La bebe al escuchar la voz de su madre abrió sus ojos y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Viste eso?- Dijo 18 emocionada- Me ha sonreído!

-Se ve que te ama muchísimo.

Al escuchar la voz de Krilin sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo ves!- dijo 18- Nos ama a ambos- se acerco a la pequeña y comenzó a besar la cara de la pequeña.

-Nosotros también te amamos pequeña hermosa- decía 18 entre beso y beso.

-Está feliz! Mírala!- dijo Krilin riendo.

La pequeña no paraba de reír, de un momento a otro tomo su mano y se la llevo a la boca.

-Jajaja!, se ve tan tierna, mira como se come su mano.- dijo 18

-No tendrá hambre?- dijo Krilin un poco serio y mirando a 18.

-Imposible! Antes de ir a bañarme le he dado de comer. Solo lo está haciendo porque quiere que la veamos. No es así Marron?- dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña. Marron movía su mano libre y sonreía mientras mordía su mano.


	11. Incidentes La primera comida

**Capitulo nuevo! Eh eh eh!, el capitulo anterior fue demasiado corto, no sé que me paso…. Los compensare c: **

**Incidentes, La primera comida.**

Krilin, 18 y Marron estaban en el supermercado comprando las cosas para el mes, comida, artículos de aseo y uno que otro juguete que Marron tomaba en el camino.

-Muy bien, que falta?- pregunto Krilin mientras jugaba con Marron mientras estaba sentada en el carro.

-Solo faltan las servilletas, el jabón para los platos y algunas verduras para la primera comida de Marron!- dijo entusiasmada 18

-OK, vamos hacia allá- dijo Krilin tomando el carrito y dirigiéndose al pasillo en donde estaban las servilletas. En aquel pasillo se encontraban 4 jóvenes de unos 22 años tratando de robar algo del supermercado, al ver que Krilin pasaba por ahí con 18 comenzaron a molestarlo.

-Mira ese pequeñín! Oye chiquitín deberías estar en la sección infantil no?- dijeron riendo

18 miro a Krilin- No vas a hacer nada?

-No vale la pena, además estoy acostumbrada.

Los tipos volvieron a gritar.- Oye chiquitín, que se siente caer tan bajo?- soltaban unas ruidosas carcajadas.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo- dijo 18 algo enfadada.

-18, no importa, enserio.

-Oye preciosa!- dijeron dirigiéndose a 18- deberías venir con nosotros, con hombres de verdad, no con ese niño.

-18, en serio, déjalos, no hagas nada.- mientras Krilin decía esto 18 se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban esos hombres.

-Mira! Te decidiste a venir con nosotros preciosa?- dijo uno de ellos.

18 se acerco aun mas y golpeo fuertemente en el estomago al que había hablado primero, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Oye!, no te pongas así- le grito otro, 18 levanto su rodilla y lo golpeo en sus "partes", provocando que este callera al suelo del dolor. Los otros dos que quedaban estaban atemorizados. Uno de ellos se acerco a 18 con un puñal en la mano, 18 lo esquivo y golpeo en la espalda al tipo dejándolo inconsciente, se aproximo hacia el último hombre que quedaba en pie y lo golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que lo levanto del suelo y lo estrello contra una pared haciendo que esta se quebrara por completo. 18 se arreglo el pelo y se acerco donde Krilin.

-Aprenderán a no molestar más.

-Si es que pueden ponerse de pie nuevamente- dijo Krilin.

Marron, ya de 6 meses solo reía al ver el espectáculo que había protagonizado su madre.

-Te gusto que mami les diera su merecido a esos sujetos cierto?- dijo 18 mirando a su bebe, esta solo agitaba las manos y gritaba alegremente.

-Mejor vallamos a pagar todo esto antes de que alguien venga y vea este desastre.-dijo Krilin apurando a 18, no quería tener algún problema con los dueños del supermercado.

Ya en casa, Krilin se fue a la cocina a prepara el almuerzo y lo que sería la primera comida de Marron, mientras que 18 jugaba con la pequeña en el comedor.

-Te gusta el caballito no?- decía 18 mientras movía su pierna con la pequeña encima, simulando ser un caballo. Marron solo reía y gritaba de vez en cuando, mostrando su alegría.

Krilin grito desde la cocina- 18! Crees que a Marron le gusten las zanahorias?

-Bulma dijo que debíamos tratar con todas las verduras posibles!- grito 18 desde el comedor.

-Muy bien! Marron, espero que te gusten las verduras!

-Mi pequeña Marron adorara las verduras, y más si están hechas por su padre, no es así?- dijo 18 tomando a la bebe y situándola frente a su cara, frotando sus narices.

Después de un rato, cuando Krilin ya había terminado la comida para Marron, 18 tomo a la pequeña y la llevo hacia la cocina, la sentó en su silla especial, le colocaron un babero y la guerra comenzó…

-Marron! Mira, el avión- decía Krilin con una pequeña cuchara con papilla. La pequeña al ver la cuchara apretó sus labios, al parecer no quería comer eso.

-Vamos Marron, esta delicioso!- decía 18 mientras tomaba la cuchara y se la metía a la boca para que su hija se sintiera más confiada. -Mmmmm… en realidad esta delicioso Krilin.

-Lo ves Marron?, ahora, abre grande!- Krilin le acerco la cuchara a la boca de la pequeña y esta la apretó con más fuerza.

-Veo que no quiere comer… Ya sé! Le hare cosquillas y así abrirá la boca para reírse, y tu le das la cuchara.- dijo 18 colocándose detrás de la pequeña y haciéndole cosquillas en la panza. Marron comenzó a reír y abrió la boca. Krilin aprovecho este momento y le metió la cuchara en la boca. Marron al verse derrotada comenzó a llorar.

-Marron, no llores, es solo comida…- dijo Krilin algo nervioso.

18 saco a Marron de la silla y esta se aferro contra su pecho llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tratemos así, yo la sostengo y tu le das de comer- dijo 18 dándose la vuelta para que a Krilin le fuera más fácil darle de comer a Marron.

-Muy bien Marron! Mira el tren!- decía Krilin mientras metía la cuchara en la boca de la pequeña. Marron al sentir el sabor de la comida, dejo de llorar un poco y comenzó a saborear la comida.

-18! Creo que esta funcionando.

-Ves? No es tan difícil después de todo- dijo 18 algo confiada. De pronto, sin motivo alguno, la pequeña comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Y si hacemos caras graciosas?- pregunto Krilin.

-Tratemos- dijo 18 colocando de nuevo a Marron en la silla y situándose al lado de Krilin. Comenzaron a hacer caras graciosas provocando que Marron riera y agitara sus manos. En eso entro Roshi a la cocina y vio esta entretenida escena. Lanzo una gran carcajada.

-Pero que están haciendo? Jajajajaja. Parecen monos de circo!- el viejo seguía riendo.

-Cállate viejo, estamos tratando de que Marron coma algo.- dijo 18 algo enfadada y cortando a Roshi con la mirada.

-Pues veo que no les esta yendo muy bien, el plato esta casi lleno todavía! Jajajajaja- Roshi soltó otra carcajada.- Déjenme a mí, novatos!- Roshi se acerco a Krilin y le quito la cuchara y el plato. Se sentó frente a Marron y le indico que mirara hacia arriba. La pequeña lo hizo y abrió la boca involuntariamente. Roshi aprovecho la oportunidad y metió la cuchara con comida en la boca de Marron. La pequeña Marron bajo la vista y miro a Roshi. Krilin, 18 y Roshi estaban expectantes, cual sería la reacción de la pequeña, lloraría?, reiría? De pronto la pregunta estuvo respondida, Marron comenzó a reír efusivamente frente a la mirada atónita de sus padres.

-Lo ven? Es solo cosa de practica.- dijo Roshi metiendo otra cucharada de papilla en boca de la pequeña.

-Al fin veo que eres bueno en algo, aparte de ver mujeres en donde sea- dijo Krilin riendo.

-Serás de mucha ayuda viejo decrepito- dijo 18 en un tono irónico.

-No se burlen eh! Sin mi ayuda todavía estarían haciendo morisquetas como tontos- 18 al escuchar la palabra "tontos" se enojo y camino hacia Roshi para golpearlo.

-18 tranquila, no te gustaría que tu hija viera esto verdad? Podría asustarse, no lo creen- dijo Roshi mirando a Krilin para que le ayudase.

-Tienes razón viejo, anda! Levántate y vamos a arreglarlo afuera.- dijo 18 apuntando hacia la puerta.

Roshi se asusto y se escondió detrás de la silla en donde estaba Marron.

-Pero que valiente eres Roshi!, te felicito- dijo Krilin aplaudiendo.

-Ya que- dijo 18 cruzándose de brazos- seria una pelea bastante aburrida, terminaría contigo en cuestión de segundos.

Roshi salió de su refugio y seriamente dijo

-Sigamos con la comida.- volvió a sentarse en frente de Marron y termino de darle la comida. Esta seguía sonriendo, al parecer Roshi tenía un don para estas cosas.

-Gracias Maestro, no sabe cuánto nos ayudo- dijo Krilin..

-De nada Krilin, pero para la próxima no me amenacen por favor si?- dijo bajándose los lentes y mirando a 18.

-Cállate tarado- dijo 18 respondiéndole a Roshi- Y ahora mi pequeña vamos a lavarte esta cara.- dijo tomando a Marron y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Pero que carácter tiene esta mujer, por Dios!, no sé cómo puedes soportarla- dijo Roshi dirigiéndose a el living para ver televisión.

-Bueno pues…. Conmigo es totalmente diferente- dijo Krilin susurrando.


	12. Las primeras palabras

**Uf! Hace mucho tiempo que no subía capitulo, perdónenme :c estoy con demasiadas pruebas, trabajos y ensayos en la escuela, y a eso agréguenle una "banda ancha" demasiado mala. Sin más preámbulos:**

**Las primeras palabras.**

-Abre la boca Marron!, aquí viene el avión!- decía Krilin animosamente mientras le daba de comer a su hija. La pequeña ahora no lloraba al sentir la comida en su boca, si no que gritaba de la alegría. Se abrió la puerta y entro 18, cargada de bolsas, fue directo a la cocina y dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Nunca mas iré a comprar a la capital! Se siente horrible caminar entre todos esos humanos, no falta el tarado que trata de propasarse conmigo, los odio!- dijo 18 algo enfurecida

-18, eres demasiado bella y los hombres no saben reaccionar frente a ti (XD) .Yo soy humano, también me odias?- pregunto Krilin tratando de sonar lo más triste posible, sabía que si se comportaba así, se ganaría una caricia de 18.

Ella guiño un ojo para agradecer el cumplido de Krilin y se acerco hacia él, paso sus dedos entre los cabellos de Krilin.

-Tú eres diferente- dijo 18 sonriéndole y caminando hacia el fregadero para tomar un vaso de agua.

_Bien! _Pensó Krilin

-Pero para la próxima vez iras tu, entendido?- dijo 18 dándose la vuelta y fulminando a Krilin con la mirada.

-Bueno…- dijo Krilin, le habían vencido.

-Bueno que?

-Bueno mi amor…

18 soltó una carcajada- Así me gusta- dijo aplaudiendo y riendo, se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando escucho algo.

-Mamá- dijo la extraña voz. 18 se dio la vuelta y vio la expresiva cara de felicidad de Krilin.

-Le oíste? Dijo su primera palabra! 18! Tu eres su primera palabra!

El corazón de 18 comenzó a latir rápidamente. Su hija había dicho su primera palabra, y había sido "mamá". Una inconsciente sonrisa se poso en los labios de 18, corrió hacia la silla en donde estaba su hija, se arrodillo y se puso frente a ella.

-Que has dicho Marron? Puedes decirlo de nuevo? Di M-A-M-Á.

La pequeña comenzó a reír, pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. De repente, estiro las manos y las puso sobre la cara de 18. La pequeña la miro detenidamente y luego dijo

-Mamá!- dicho esto se echo a reír mientras aun tenía sus manos en la cara de su madre. Una pequeña lagrima de felicidad broto por el rostro de 18.

-18, estas llorando?- pregunto Krilin algo incrédulo.

18 se limpio la cara con la manga de su camisa. –No, solo es…. Estoy feliz- dijo parándose y mirando a Krilin. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Marron y la saco de su sillita, le abrazo con todo el amor que le tenía, la pequeña reacciono igual, pasando sus pequeños y regordetes bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre.

-Te amo mi pequeño tesoro- dijo 18 besando la mejilla de la pequeña. Krilin se acerco a ellas y miro a Marron.

-No quieres decir "papá" cariño?- dijo Krilin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No!- dijo la pequeña riendo, 18 también soltó una leve carcajada. Krilin frunció los labios.

-Debes darle tiempo Krilin, te doy por seguro de que su segunda palabra será papá.

-Eso espero… - dijo Krilin suspirando.

-Oye, no es tan malo, no te pongas así- dijo 18 tratando de alegrar a Krilin.

-Bien, pero esta pequeña me las va a pagar!- dijo Krilin acercándose a Marron y haciéndole cosquillas en la panza. La pequeña reía en los brazos de 18.

-Ves? Si te quiere- dijo 18.

-Me ama, lo sé-dijo Krilin esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mamá!- dijo la pequeña cambiando esa alegre sonrisa en su cara por un incontrolable llanto. Esto le partió el corazón a 18.

-Que le pasa?- dijo Krilin asustado.

-No lo sé…estaba tan bien y de pronto…- 18 se quedo callada y enarco una ceja, luego se echo a reír.

-Creo que nuestra bebe necesita urgentemente un cambio de pañal! Es por eso que te has puesto a llorar cierto?- 18 se acerco a Marron y puso su frente contra la frente de su hija, acariciándola.

-Ufff, me asuste. Vamos a cambiarle el pañal a esta hermosura!- dijo Krilin tomando por la cintura a 18. Ambos caminaron juntos hacia la escalera para cambiar el pañal de Marron.


	13. Feliz Cumpleaños Marron!

**Nuevo capítulo! (Por fin!)**

**Feliz cumpleaños Marron.**

Krilin y 18 corrían de un lado a otro llevando cosas entre sus manos, la casa parecía un carnaval, lleno de globos y serpentinas rosadas. Mientras tanto Roshi estaba sentado en el sofá con la pequeña Marron en sus piernas, estaban jugando a las palmas.

-Viejo inútil, podrías ayudarnos no?- dijo 18 paseándose por toda la casa.

-Estoy cuidando de tu hija, deberías agradecérmelo.- dijo Roshi en un tono burlesco. 18 no le respondió, el viejo tenía razón.

-Maestro, podría decirme la hora?- dijo Krilin

-Son las… 5:30

-Diablos, comenzaran a llegar a las 6, 18 estamos retrasados! Terminaste?- grito Krilin desde un lado de la casa, 18 le respondió del lado opuesto.

-Termine al fin!

-Muy bien vamos a bañarnos!- grito Krilin

-Si… bañarse…. Tus padres creen que soy tonto pero no es así, nada como tener sexo para desestresarse no?- dijo Roshi en voz baja y dirigiéndose a Marron. Krilin y 18 iban subiendo la escalera, desgraciadamente 18 le escucho, se saco un zapato y lo dirigió hacia la cabeza de Roshi, este la esquivo con facilidad.

-Tenemos una niña pequeña presente, si van a gritar por favor háganlo despacio, o quieren que todo el mundo sepa lo que están haciendo?- Miro a Marron- No sé cómo puedes dormir con todo el ruido que hacen, lo que es yo tengo que quedarme despierto escuchando todo lo que hacen y dicen, es realmente asqueroso.- Roshi y Marron se echaron a reír bulliciosamente.

-Ya déjalos y vamos a bañarnos- dijo Krilin tomando a su esposa del brazo. Esta tomo su otro zapato y lo dirigió nuevamente hacia la cabeza de Roshi, esta vez si dio en el blanco.

-Viejo pervertido- grito 18 desde las escaleras.

Roshi comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, le había dolido. La pequeña Marron solo reía.

-Vaya carácter el que tiene tu madre no?

-Mamá?- pregunto Marron

-Sí, tu mamá, jajaja tu eres todo lo contrario a ella!

Tocaron la puerta y Roshi se paro con Marron en sus brazos y fue a abrir. Era Milk, Gohan y el pequeño Goten.,

-Milk! Que gusto verte!

-Veo que ahora trabajas de niñera, jajajajaja- dijo Milk riendo y entrando a la casa.

-Gohan, pero que fuerte te ves, has entrenado duro no?

-Si maestro, planeo ser igual de fuerte que mi papa.

-Sigue así y lo lograras

-Maestro, y Krilin y 18?- pregunto Milk

-Oh! Ellos, están arriba desestresandose- Roshi comenzó a reír fuertemente, le encantaba hacer enfadar a 18, aunque esto llevaba a muchos problemas.

-Como desestresandose?- pregunto Gohan ingenuamente.

-Están haciendo un hermanito para Marron-Roshi no podía aguantar la risa y comenzó a reír mas fuerte.

-Creo que Roshi se está burlando de nosotros- dijo 18 terminando de abotonar su camisa.

-Déjalo, debe ser por la televisión- Krilin se ataba los zapatos.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Milk algo sonrojada. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez fue Gohan el que abrió. Eran Yamcha, Bulma y Trunks.

-Vaya! Que sorpresa, y donde esta Vegeta?- pregunto Gohan.

-El muy tarado se quedo entrenando como siempre, por más que trate de convencerlo no quiso venir.- dijo Bulma algo enojada.

-Oye Trunks, Goten está adentro, ve a jugar con él!

-Siiii- respondió el pequeño Trunks entrando a la casa y yendo directamente hacia donde estaba Goten

Yamcha y Bulma entraron también. Bulma se dirigió hacia donde estaba Roshi.

-Vienes a saludarme Bulma?- dijo Roshi en un tono malintencionado

-No Maestro, vengo a saludar a esta pequeña!- tomo a Marron en sus brazos.- Pero que grande estas Marron!- la pequeña reía en los brazos de Bulma.- Hola Milk, como estas?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bulma. Yamcha la siguió.

-Bien, y tu como has estado? y Vegeta?

-Tú sabes cómo es, prefirió quedarse entrenando, oye y donde están Krilin y 18?

-Según el Maestro Roshi están…. Tú ya sabes…- Milk hizo un gesto técnico y Bulma comprendió.

-Vaya! Krilin no es nada tonto- dijo Yamcha metiéndose en la conversación.

De repente Krilin y 18 bajaron por la escalera y se sorprendieron pues pensaban que nadie había llegado a un.

-Vaya! Los tortolitos se dignaron a bajar!- dijo Yamcha riendo.

-Viejo pervertido, que les dijiste?- dijo 18 con el ceño fruncido

-Yo? Nada….

-No se preocupen es normal- dijo Bulma tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-Es que no hemos hecho nada.- dijo Krilin algo sonrojado.

-Tu tranquilo Krilin, al Maestro Roshi le gusta bromear, no lo tomes en cuenta- dijo Milk.

Tocaron la puerta nuevamente, eran Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo y para sorpresa de todos, Vegeta.

**-**Vegeta! Has venido!- dijo Bulma sorprendida saliendo de la casa.

-Que mas querías? Sabía que si no venia tu llegarías mas tarde a casa con una cara de desquiciada y cerrarías la máquina de gravedad, prefiero ahorrarme eso…- dijo Vegeta malhumorado. Bulma lanzo una carcajada y se abalanzó sobre Vegeta.

-Así debe ser un hombre, hace caso a todo lo que le dice su mujer.- Vegeta puso cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba cuando Bulma daba esas demostraciones de afectos en público y menos con una mocosa en brazos que resultaba ser la hija de uno de sus mayores enemigos, aparte de Goku.

-Quítame a esta bebe de encima- lanzo Vegeta.

-Oye! No grites, es la cumpleañera- dijo Bulma dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Vegeta conto mentalmente hasta 10 y se alejo de su mujer. Entro en la casa sin saludar a nadie, una voz interrumpió su caminar.

-Hola Vegeta!- dijo Krilin amistosamente- Pensé que no vendrías, Bulma dijo…..

-Hola enano- dirigió bruscamente sus palabras a Krilin. Miro un poco más arriba y de pie se encontraba el androide. Solo por cortesía dirigió un saludo a su persona, claro que no con las palabras adecuadas.

-Hola chatarra…- una vena se marco en la frente de 18, esta cerro sus ojos y trato de calmarse, el cumpleaños de su hija era lo único que le impedía arrojarle una gran bola de energía al insolente sayajin.

-Hola mono estúpido- respondió 18 en un tono casi burlesco pero igualmente amenazador. Vegeta frunció aun más el ceño y se dirigió hacia una esquina apartada de todo el mundo.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito. Krilin veía la cara de felicidad de su hija y la de 18 también. A pesar de ser el primer cumpleaños que organizaban había salido bastante bien, sin problemas ni contratiempos. Una vez finalizada la fiesta, todos los invitados en sus respectivas casas, todo ordenado y Marron durmiendo la pareja se sentó en el sillón algo cansados.

-Lo ves? Todo salió bien.- dijo Krilin tomando la mano de 18.

-Mejor de lo que yo esperaba- dijo 18 seguido de un suspiro.

-Se notaba la felicidad en el rostro de Marron, además se veía tan linda con su vestido, aun no creo que hayamos celebrado su primer cumpleaños, parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, cerraremos los ojos y Marron ya estará grande, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, no lo crees?- Krilin giro su cabeza, 18 yacía a su lado en un profundo sueño. Krilin sonrió para sus adentros, tomo a su esposa en brazos y lentamente subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.


	14. Primeros pasos

**Nuevo capítulo, maldito trabajo que me quita tiempo :C**

**Los primeros pasos.**

La familia estaba sentada en el sofá del living, la pequeña Marron estaba sentada al medio de la gran alfombra que había allí, gateando por todas partes, le gustaba sentir la textura de la alfombra tocando sus rodillas y palmas, la hacían reír.

-Marron! No tomes eso- decía Krilin mientras corría a tomar de las manos de la pequeña el jarrón que sostenía.

-Con esto no se juega Marron- dijo 18. La pequeña comenzó a hacer muecas pues le habían quitado su "juguete", rápidamente Krilin tomo una muñeca que estaba cerca y se la dio a Marron, la pequeña la tomo y comenzó a abrazarla. Krilin tomo el jarrón y lo dejo en donde estaba.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Krilin poniéndose la mano en la frente y acercándose hacia el sofá para sentarse al lado de 18.

-Está cada vez más inquieta- dijo 18 mirando en dirección a Marron.

-Ya verás cuando este mas grande, no la podremos frenar- dijo Krilin sonriendo. Este levanto su brazo y lo puso alrededor de 18.

-Sabes algo 18

18 enarco una ceja y encendió el televisor- Que?

-Te amo- dijo Krilin acercándose a 18 y besándole la mejilla. 18 se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Yo también- dijo 18 en un tono algo mas frio, después de todo no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Siguió mirando la televisión pero se recostó aun mas y poso su cabeza en el hombro de Krilin.

-Lo sabia- dijo Krilin.

-Krilin… tengo una pregunta.- dijo 18 levantándose y mirándole a los ojos.

-Qué?... qué pasa?- dijo Krilin levantándose del sillón

-Qué pasaría si… Marron quiere aprender artes marciales?- dijo 18 algo seria y angustiada.

-Si Marron quisiera aprender artes marciales? Bueno pues… tendríamos que enseñarle los movimientos o enseñarle como controlar su ki.

-Pero… yo no quiero que aprenda a luchar.- Krilin la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Como? Porque no quieres que lo haga?- dijo Krilin algo asombrado.

-No quiero perderla por culpa de una batalla, no quiero que muera luchando contra alguien, quiero que ella sea… normal.

Krilin se acerco a 18 y paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de esta y le acerco a su cuerpo. Le dirigió una mirada dulce a su esposa.- Comparada con sus padres, Marron es una niña extremadamente normal. Una bella androide como madre y un pequeñín sin nariz como padre- 18 soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar a Krilin hablar así de sí mismo.

-Lo ves? Es la personita más normal que conozco.

-Claro que nuestro círculo más cercano no es de lo más normal- dijo 18- Pero….- esta frase fue cortada por un tierno beso de Krilin.

-Tranquila- acaricio su cara- Cuando llegue el momento indicado, sabremos que hacer.- 18 asintió con la cabeza algo más tranquila.

-Mami! Papi!- grito la pequeña Marron corriendo hacia el sillón, 18 la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Krilin las miro con ternura, pero algo llamo su atención.

-18 espera…- 18 volteo la cabeza y le miro.

-Si?- dijo ella con algo de duda.

-Marron estaba por allá…- su dedo índice apunto hacia el lugar, la expresión de 18 era de _"no me digas" _bastante sarcástica, Krilin prosiguió- y vino hacia acá…. Corriendo.

18 puso a Marron frente a ella y la observo detenidamente - Eso quiere decir… OH POR DIOS! Marron aprendiste a caminar!- grito 18 entusiasmada cercando a su hija para abrazarla y besarla.

-Marron camina!- grito Krilin uniéndose al festival de besos y abrazos. La pequeña reía y aplaudía feliz. 18 se paro del sofá y se alejo unos cuantos metros del sofá con Marron en sus brazos. Puso a la pequeña en el piso y se sentó en el suelo.

-Marron, ve donde papi- dijo apuntando a Krilin.- Krilin también se sentó en el piso y estiro los brazos. La pequeña al verlo comenzó a avanzar hacia él, se tambaleaba un poco, pero no caía al suelo. Recorrió unos pocos metros y cayó en los brazos de su padre.

-Papi!- lanzo un grito de alegría.

-Muy bien Marron! Ahora ve donde mami!

-Mami?- pregunto la pequeña apuntando hacia donde se encontraba 18, ella le sonrió y movió sus mano saludándola. La pequeña volvió a reír y comenzó a avanzar hacia su madre. Al igual que Krilin, 18 recibió a la pequeña con los brazos abiertos y le abrazo.

18 acaricio el cabello de su hija y Marron le abrazo más fuerte.


	15. Primer dia de clases

**Primer día de clases.**

-Muy bien Marron, estas lista?- pregunto 18 tomando la mochila de Marron y revisando que no faltara nada.

-Si mamá, estoy tan ansiosa!- dijo la pequeña

-Muy bien, vamos andando?- Krilin se asomo por la puerta.

-Vamos en un segundo- replico 18 volviendo a revisar la mochila de Marron.

-18 estamos atrasados, apresúrate- dijo Krilin bajando las escaleras.

-Bien, bien, vamos Marron- 18 tomo a su hija de la mano y juntas bajaron las escaleras, Krilin ya tenía el auto encendido, los 3 se sentaron y emprendieron vuelo hacia la ciudad. Krilin encendió la radio y comenzó a tararear la canción. Marron iba mirando el paisaje por las ventanas. 18 iba mirando por la ventana. El auto aterrizo en los estacionamientos de la escuela. Los 3 ocupantes descendieron y caminaron hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Había muchos niños con sus padres, la mayoría estaba llorando, se notaba que era su primer día de clases. 18 estaba asombrada, Marron estaba entusiasmada por entrar, ella pensó que tendrían que obligarla a entrar, pero era todo lo contrario, ellos no querían que entrara. La casa iba a estar muy solitaria sin el ruido de sus piececitos jugueteando por ahí. 18 se iba a aburrir mucho en casa.

-Mami! Papi! Quiero entrar ya!- gritaba agitadamente la pequeña.

-Sí, sí, pero debes esperar un poco, además debes despedirte no?- dijo Krilin.

-Si! Pero quiero entrar ya!

-Marron cálmate un poco si? El llanto de estos mocosos hacen que me duela la cabeza y que tú estés exaltada no ayuda mucho- dijo 18 algo molesta.

-Perdón mamá- dijo Marron. 18 se agacho hasta la altura de su hija y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Todos los niños de primer año deben entrar por aquí, por favor- grito una maestra indicando el camino a seguir.

-Muy bien Marron, quiero que te comportes muy bien, que obedezcas en todo a la maestra.- dijo Krilin

La pequeña estaba impaciente por entrar en la escuela y escuchaba solo la mitad de las cosas que le decían sus padres.

-Quiero que te cuides, te quiero mucho, espero que te vaya bien hoy y recuerda que mami y el tío 17 vendrán por ti hoy, si?- dijo 18, la pequeña se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos.

-Tío 17?- grito exaltada.

-Si! No es genial? Pero sabes que es un poco perezoso por eso no vino esta mañana, pero en la tarde vendremos a buscarte juntos!-dijo 18 abrazando a su hija. Luego fue el turno de Krilin.

-Bien mi pequeña, ve y diviértete- dijo Krilin. Marron corrió hacia la puerta y se mezclo con los demás niños y niñas que iban en la misma dirección. Krilin paso su brazo por la cintura de 18 y la atrajo hacia él.

-Nuestra bebe ha crecido tan rápido- dijo Krilin. 18 asintió con la cabeza y juntos esperaron hasta que todos los niños hubieran entrado a la escuela.

-Bien, quieres que te deje el auto o prefieres irte volando?- pregunto Krilin

-Quédate tu con el auto, después del trabajo estarás cansado, además debo ir a comprar un par de cosas y luego pasare a la cabaña de 17.- dijo 18.

-Estás segura?- 18 asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a su marido para darle un beso. Krilin se lo devolvió y cada uno se fue por su camino. 18 camino hacia el supermercado y compro algunas cosas para 17, el androide comía de vez en cuando o solo cuando quería ir a cazar animales, su dieta era horrible. 18 Aterrizo en la puerta de la cabaña de 17, el estaba afuera con el torso desnudo, lijando una vieja y deteriorada madera.

-Qué tal?, que haces?- pregunto 18 poniéndose detrás de su hermano para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Encontré este pedazo de madera en el bosque y pensé en hacer un mueble, o una silla.

-Ah, ya veo, 17. Toma.- dijo 18 pasándole las bolsas con comida.

-Que es esto?.- pregunto 17.

-Que no lo notas tonto?.- 17 abrió la bolsa y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común al ver la comida que 18 había comprado.

-Para mí? A que se debe todo esto, de pronto te ha bajado el sentimiento de "hermana mayor protectora"?- dijo 17 en tono irónico. 18 frunció el ceño y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Estúpido, estas comiendo de vez en cuando y te ves horrible. Tienes que comer mejor y si te lo dijera no me harías caso. Además… quería saber si me acompañarías a buscar a Marron a la escuela.- dijo 18 sonriendo.

-Lo sabia! Todo esto tenía un propósito. Eres una maldita arpía, pero te acompañare de todos modos.

-Que bien, no quería golpearte y obligarte a hacerlo.

-Me estas amenazando, o es una propuesta?- los ojos celestes del androide de cabello negro miraron a los de su hermana, ella los entrecerró.

-Estoy un poco oxidada, hace mucho que no lucho contra alguien.

-Al parecer el pequeñín ha dejado de lado las artes marciales.

-Krilin entrena los fines de semana.

-Y tu no entrenas con él?

-Prefiero mirarlo mientras entrena.- dijo 18 apartando la vista. 17 soltó una carcajada.

-"Prefiero mirarlo mientras entrena"! Jajajaja! Y supongo que después le haces de comer, le lavas su ropa y ordenas la casa?- 17 seguía riendo, una vena se levanto en la frente de 18.- Que paso con la 18 de antes? La que amaba luchar, la que era una mujer ruda?

-17, la gente madura. Aunque creo que tu no lo harás nunca.

-Ah sí? Ya que, vamos a luchar o no?- pregunto 17 impaciente.

-Sí, pero primero ponte algo más de ropa y lávate, no quiero pelear con alguien tan sudoroso y mal oliente como tú.

-Ah sí?- dijo 17 arqueando una, 18 descubrió sus intenciones.

-No lo hagas 17.- dijo 18 en un tono amenazante. 17 camino hacia ella, 18 intento correr pero 17 fue más rápido. 17 abrazo a su hermana mientras esta trataba de soltarse de los brazos de su hermano. De pronto, 18 levanto la rodilla y golpeo las "partes bajas" de su hermano provocando que este la soltara.

-Era necesario tal nivel de violencia?- dijo 17, apenas hablaba por el dolor.

-Te lo advertí, además, me has ensuciado con tu sudor. Eres asqueroso. Creo que me sobrepase con el golpe, supongo que ahora no quieres luchar?

-No puedo levantarme, eso responde a tu pregunta?

-Creo que si.- dijo 18 soltando una carcajada.- Ve a lavarte y vestirte, tenemos que ir a buscar a Marron recuerdas?

-Lo hare, si me cocinas, claro.- 18 entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.- Que? Tú también me chantajeaste, estamos a mano.

-Ve a lavarte, yo iré a cocinar.- dijo 18 tomando las bolsas y entrando a la cabaña de su hermano, 17 la siguió pero se desvió hacia el baño. Dejo la puerta abierta para poder conversar con 18.

-Y que me cocinara mi querida hermana?

-Que quieres?

-Sabes cocinar carne?

-Que pregunta tan tonta es esa? Claro que se preparar carne!

-Muy bien, carne será entonces. Comerás conmigo?

-Me estas invitando?

-Sí, porque no? A veces me aburro mucho aquí solo. De vez en cuando es divertido comer con alguien.

-Aaaah! 17 demuestra su amor! Si te sientes tan solo deberías ir a vernos más seguido.

-Podría ser…

-Sí, podría ser. Oye, te gusta el ajo?

-El ajo? Sí, porque?

-Para cocinar junto con la carne. Pimienta, comino, ajo, aceite. Son condimentos, los conoces?.- pregunto 18 irónicamente.

-La carne se cocina con eso también? Yo solo tomo el sartén y lo caliento!- ambos androides rieron.

-A qué hora debemos ir a buscar a Marron?- 18 miro el reloj que había en la puerta de la cocina. Eran las 10 am.

-En 2 horas más.

-Ósea que comeremos después?- la voz de 17 sonó triste.

-Si, Marron comerá con nosotros. Y te advierto, no quiero algún comentario mal intencionado sobre Krilin, entendido?- la voz de 18 sonaba seria.

-Ok, ok, mi boca estará cerrada! Pero tú no te salvaras hermanita!- 17 salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. 18 volteo y lanzo un grito, luego se tapo los ojos.

-17! Por favor tapate!

-Qué? Estoy en mi casa y puedo caminar desnudo cuando yo quiero! Como si nunca hubieras visto a Krilin desnudo.- 18 se sonrojo y trato de mirar solo la cara de su hermano.

-Es distinto. El es mi esposo, tú eres mi hermano. Comprendes?

-El pequeñín debe tener bastante energía, porque conociéndote…

-No voy a hablar de ese tema contigo.- dijo 18 volteándose para seguir cocinando. 17 soltó una carcajada y agarro las mejillas de 18 y comenzó a pellizcarlas.

-18 no quiere hablar de su vida sexual.- dijo 17 hablando como un niño pequeño. 18 tomo el sartén y se dirigió al basurero.

-17 no quiere almorzar hoy, que pena- dijo 18 hablando como una niña pequeña al igual que su hermano. 17 corrió a tomar el sartén.

-La carne no, por favor! Si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos. Iré a vestirme pero por favor no votes la carne, te lo suplico!

-MI hermano siempre comprende lo que digo, así me gusta. Ve a vestirte de una vez, debemos salir en 7 minutos.

-Si señora!- dijo 17 haciendo una pose militar.

-Y no me digas señora!- grito 18 desde la cocina.

-Como tu digas!- dijo 17 entrando a la habitación.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la cabaña y volaron hacia le escuela de Marron.

-Para que envías a Marron a la escuela? Es una pérdida de tiempo.- lanzo 17.

-Para educarla, quizás? Para que sea una persona culta? – dijo 18, 17 hizo un gesto de "no interesa"- Además, en que otra cosa ocuparía su tiempo?

-Mmmmm…. Aprender a luchar, por ejemplo. A superar su miedo a volar?

-Es una niña, las niñas no hacen eso.- 17 miro a su hermana, incrédulo.

-Tú eres una niña, y te gusta luchar.- dijo 17 inocentemente. 18 entrecerró los ojos.

-Digamos que no saco el espíritu de pelea de sus padres.- 17 lanzo una carcajada.

Ambos androides se posaron en el gris cemento esperando a que las puertas de la escuela abrieran y saliera la avalancha de niños. _Sera difícil encontrar a Marron entre tanto mocoso…. _Pensó 17. De pronto el timbre de la escuela sonó, las puertas se abrieron y la avalancha de niños comenzó a salir. 17 y 18 buscaban entre todas las cabezas una que fuera de cabello rubio y con dos coletas.

-Mamá! Tío 17!- Marron grito al verlos, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros mas allá.

-Ahí esta!- exclamo 17 flotando sobre las cabezas de incrédulos niños que lo miraban expectantes. 17 tomo a Marron en sus brazos y volvió hacia donde se encontraba 18 que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Era necesario tal nivel de atención?- 17 lanzo un carcajada.

-Hola mami!- dijo Marron. 18 acaricio la cabeza de su hija.

-Como estuvo tu primer día de clases?- pregunto 18.

-Genial! Conocí a muchos niños, dibuje, coloree, cante. Hice muchas cosas hoy!

-Que bien cariño! Ahora, sabes dónde iremos? Iremos a comer a casa del tío 17!- la pequeña lanzo un grito de felicidad. 17 se tapo los oídos. Marron pasó de los brazos de 17 a los de 18, se aferro a su cuerpo y los androides volvieron a elevarse hasta el cielo. Marron tenía su cara incrustada en el pecho de su madre, el hecho de volar no le agradaba del todo y mientras mantuviera sus ojos cerrados, el vértigo se hacia un poco más soportable. 17 levanto una ceja al verla así.

-Aun le teme a volar?- 18 asintió con la cabeza.- Marron, ya deberías estar volando, como nosotros! Porque eres tan cobarde?- dijo 17 soltando una pequeña risita. 18 lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Me da miedo.- dijo Marron con un tono de angustia en su voz.

-Porque?- dijo 17.

-Y si me caigo?

-Mamá nunca te dejara caer, lo sabes, no es verdad?- dijo 18. La pequeña asintió aun con sus ojos cerrados. 18 trato de calmarla un poco.- Cariño, ya estamos por llegar.

Una vez posados en la tierra. 18 dejo a su hija en el suelo.

-Me alegro de haber llegado al fin.- dijo Marron un poco mejor.

-Supongo que aun tienes ganas de comer, cierto?- dijo 17 levantando una ceja.

Marron suspiro, trago saliva y hablo.- Si.

Los 3 entraron en la cabaña. Mientras 18 servía la comida, Marron y 17 se sentaron en la mesa. 17 se sentó enfrente de Marron y con sus penetrantes ojos celestes no le quitaba la vista de encima. La niña se dio cuenta y levanto la mirada.

-Qué?- dijo Marron sonrojándose un poco.

-De verdad te gusta la escuela? No te gustaría más entrenar conmigo y hacerte fuerte al igual que tu mamá?- Marron negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero ser fuerte. Para eso estas tú y papá.- 17 se sorprendió.

-Estás segura? No te gustaría volar, disparar bolas de energía, poder defenderte de cualquiera que pudiese hacerte daño?

-No es necesario defenderme con una fuerza sobrenatural, con la fuerza que tengo es más que suficiente.

17 frunció el ceño y 18 llego con la comida.

-Dejen de discutir y coman- dijo 18 sentándose a la mesa. 17 y Marron guardaron silencio y comenzaron a comer. El día se paso bastante rápido entre las discusiones de 17 y Marron. Unos cuantos minutos antes de que anocheciera 18 decidió partir hacia su casa.

-Adiós tío 17!- dijo Marron mientras agitaba su mano. Desde la puerta de la cabaña, 17 hacia lo mismo. 18 se elevo por los cielos y emprendió su trayecto. Marron se aferro al cuerpo de su madre cuando esta aumento la velocidad al ver que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. 18 rio. Al cabo de una hora llegaron a Kame House, Krilin ya estaba ahí, había llegado hace unos minutos también.

-Hola chicas- dijo Krilin mientras lavaba los platos.

-Hola papi!- grito Marron corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

-Hola amor- 18 se acerco a Krilin y lo beso rápidamente.

-Como estuvieron sus días?

-Estuvo genial!- lanzo Marron.

-No me quejo. Hoy almorzamos en casa de 17- dijo 18.-

-Enserio? 17 cocinó?- dijo Krilin en tono sarcástico.

-No! Mamá lo cocinó todo.- dijo Marron.

-Jaja! Ya veo- dijo Krilin.

-Papi, tengo hambre.- dijo la pequeña

-Que quieres de comer?

-Galletas!- grito la pequeña.

-Bien, pero después de que te la comas debes irte a dormir, si?- dijo 18 sacando una galleta. La pequeña asintió. Una vez terminada la galleta Marron y Krilin se dirigieron al cuarto de esta y 18 se dirigió al suyo, estaba cansada.

-Tengo que ir a dormir ya?- pregunto Marron desde el otro cuarto.

-Son más de las 9, ya deberías estar durmiendo- dijo Krilin.

-Bueno, buenas noches papi!, dile buenas noches a mami también- 18 sonrió al escuchar a su hija.

-Ok yo le daré las buenas noches, duerme bien corazón- Krilin beso la frente de Marron, le arropo y apago la luz. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta. 18 cerró los ojos para parecer dormida. Krilin se recostó a su lado y le abrazo, le dijo al oído

-Nena, estas durmiendo?- Krilin beso el cuello de 18.

-No, estaba esperándote- 18 se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Krilin, el le dio un tierno beso y 18 le abrazo por el cuello.

-Veo que estas de buen humor- dijo Krilin sacando unos pocos mechones de cabello que cubrían la cara de 18.

-Te odio- dijo 18 en tono sarcástico y se dio la vuelta al lado opuesto. Krilin se dio la vuelta hacia el mismo lado y abrazo a 18.

-Yo te amo- dijo en el oído de 18.

-Tonto- dijo 18 con una sonrisa en su cara. Krilin comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa.- Yo también te amo- sentencio 18.

**Por fin me he dignado a subir este capítulo. Después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo quise darle un giro nuevo a la historia y eso significaba borrar algunas cosas y algunos capítulos casi por completo. También estoy escribiendo otras historias por lo que necesito organizarme mejor. Terminar una y seguir con la otra XDDD en fin. Disfrútenlo C:**


	16. Reunion de amigos

**Reunión de amigos.**

18, Krilin y Marron estaban sentados en el sofá conversando de lo acontecido en la semana, de pronto sonó el teléfono.

-Yo voy!- dijo Krilin parándose del sofá y yendo hacia el teléfono. 18 jugaba con Marron en el sillón.

Mientras tanto Krilin hablaba animosamente con Bulma en el teléfono.

-Entonces, vendrán?- pregunto Bulma.

-Debo conversarlo con 18, pero yo se que le gustaría ir.

-Entonces vengan! Estarán todos, hace tanto tiempo que no estamos todos juntos!

-Sera agradable verlos a todos de nuevo.

-A que no sabes quién esta de novio!- a Bulma siempre le habían gustado los chismes.

-De novio? No, no se me ocurre nadie.

-Gohan! Esta de novio con Videl, la hija de Mr. Satán.

-En serio? Jajajajaja! Quien lo diría!

A lo lejos se escucho la voz de Vegeta.- Mujer! Apresúrate!

-Que quiere Vegeta?

-Es un hombre tan terco. Le prometí que iríamos a comer después de hablar contigo y al parecer tiene hambre. Malditos sayayines, no sé donde pueden almacenar tanta comida!

-Te escuche!- grito Vegeta desde el fondo del cuarto.

-Muy bien. Debo irme, entonces espero tu presencia. Que estés bien.

-Tú también, hablamos luego!- Bulma corto el teléfono. Krilin se dirigió hacia el sillón y se sentó al lado de Marron.

-Quien era papi?- pregunto Marron.

-Era Bulma.

-Y que quería?- pregunto 18.

-Quería invitarnos a una "reunión" .

-Si! Papi vamos! Quiero jugar con Trunks y Goten! Vamos, vamos, vamos!- la pequeña se bajo del sillón y comenzó a tironear la polera de Krilin. 18 soltó una pequeña carcajada al presenciar la escena.

-Tenemos que preguntarle a mami.- dijo Krilin apuntando con un dedo hacia 18. La androide paro de reír y vio como su hija venia a toda velocidad para tratar de convencerla. Levanto una mano en señal para que se detuviera.

-Cuidado!- grito y con un dedo hizo un gesto de negación.

La pequeña se percato y disminuyo su velocidad, se sento al lado de su madre y le tomo el brazo.

-Mami, vamos? Por favor!- la pequeña hablo con ese tono de voz que era irresistible para 18 y para Krilin.

18 suspiro.- Bien, pero debes portarte bien, trato?

-Trato!- grito la pequeña.

Unos días después...

-Estamos listos?- grito Krilin desde el primer piso. 18 estaba terminando de peinar a Marron.

-Ya vamos!- grito 18. -Muy bien, bajemos.- tomo a Marron de la mano y bajaron. Krilin las estaba esperando fuera de Kame House. Roshi y Uulong estaban sentados en el auto tratando de sintonizar la radio. Marron se acerco a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, quería sentarse adelante pero se desilusionó al ver a Roshi sentado ahí.

-Maestro Roshi, puedo sentarme aquí?

-No, yo llegue primero, así que yo me iré aquí y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario.

Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre.

-Mami! El maestro Roshi no deja que me siente adelante.- 18 suspiró.

-Ve y pregúntale nuevamente de buena manera.- la pequeña asintió y fue nuevamente a preguntarle, volvió donde 18 con los ojos empapados.

-Me dijo que no!- 18 abrazo a su hija, sabía que Marron era un poco melodramática y consentida pero no soportaba la idea de verla llorar. Le tomo la mano y fueron hacia donde estaba Roshi.

-Mi hija quiere irse adelante.

Roshi estaba dándoles la espalda. En el momento que escucho la voz de 18 sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Se giro lentamente y se encontró con la androide frente a frente.

-Estoy esperando- dijo con sus brazos en la cintura mientras su pie chocaba contra el suelo.

-Pero... es que yo llegue primero!- dijo Roshi en un tono infantil. 18 frunció el ceño y comenzó a formar una bola de energía en su mano libre, la levantó y la puso a la altura de la cara del viejo.

-OK, OK el asiento es todo tuyo- dijo Roshi situándose en el asiento de atrás al lado del cerdito.

-Listo Marron. Puedes sentarte. El asiento es todo tuyo.-dijo 18.

-Muy bien. Nos vamos?- dijo Krilin subiéndose al auto. 18 abrió la puerta de atrás provocando que el cerdito y el viejo se hicieran a un lado. El auto se elevo.

El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de Capsule Corp. Al parecer ya había llegado gente a la reunión. Caminaron hacia la puerta y Krilin toco el timbre.

Trunks abrió la puerta.

-Marron! Ven, vamos a jugar con Goten!- La pequeña sonrió y le tomo la mano a su compañero de juegos y ambos subieron por la escalera. Los demás entraron a la casa, se dirigieron hacia el ventanal y Krilin lo abrió. Asomo parte de su cuerpo para salir hacia el patio en donde se desarrollaba la "fiesta" y lo primero que vio fue una silueta alta con traje de lucha anaranjado como los que solía llevar cuando era más joven, a Milk, Gohan y Videl.

-Goku?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un tono de esperanza en su voz. El sujeto se dio vuelta. Los ojos de Krilin se abrieron y se elevo por los cielos para caer en frente de Goku, se abalanzó contra él. 18, Roshi y Uulong miraban la escena desde el ventanal. _Se caerá de espaldas cuando me vea y se entere de que soy la esposa y madre de la hija de su mejor amigo, _pensó 18 soltando una pequeña risita maléfica.

-Esto debo verlo- dijo 18 caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban Krilin y Goku.

- GOKU!- grito Krilin.

-Krilin! Como estas?- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero…. Que haces aquí?

-Digamos que me concedieron un par de meses para venir a la Tierra. Uranai Baba dijo que había muchas sorpresas por aquí, pero la única que he visto es que Bulma está embarazada nuevamente.

-Yo no le he dicho nada, quiero que vea todos los cambios por si solo- interrumpió Milk.

-De veras te sorprenderás. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí- dijo Krilin algo emocionado.

-Miren quien ha vuelto a la vida….- dijo 18 acercándose a el grupo. Krilin se sonrojo y Goku se puso en una posición defensiva, listo para atacar.

-Androide 18! Que haces aquí?- exclamo Goku algo confundido.

-Que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos?- puso sus manos sobre su cadera. Goku se relajo un poco y se confundió aún más.

-Familia? A que te refieres?- pregunto Goku.

-Es mi esposa- dijo Krilin rojo como un tomate.

-Tu esposa?- grito Goku sorprendido.

-Y eso no es todo Goku, también tienen una hija! A propósito donde está Marron?- dijo Milk.

-Está arriba jugando con Trunks y Goten- dijo 18.

-Una hija! Me he perdido de mucho en este tiempo!- exclamo Goku.

-Yo pensé que podías enterarte de todo desde el cielo- dijo Milk.

-Lo que pasa es que he estado ocupado entrenando- dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Y comiendo seguramente!- bufo Milk. Todos rieron.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso….

Los chicos estaban jugando con unos autos. -Oye Trunks, vas a tener una hermanita cierto?- pregunto Marron.

-Si, no es genial?- respondió Trunks..

-A mi me gustaría tener una hermana.- interrumpió Goten.

-Pero tu tienes un hermano mayor, eso es mejor que ser "el" hermano mayor.- dijo Marron.

-Pero me gustaría tener una hermana menor, podría enseñarle a obedecerme y haría todo lo que yo le ordenara.- dijo Goten.

-Y tu Marron? No te gustaría tener un hermano o hermana?- pregunto Trunks.

-Me encantaría!- grito Marron.

-Y si le preguntamos a tu mama?- dijo Goten.

-Muy bien, vamos Goten!- dijo Trunks y los 3 pequeños bajaron las escaleras.

-Y Bulma, como te has sentido?- pregunto Milk.

-Agotadísima! Lo único que quiero es que Bra nazca de una vez y poder deshacerme de esta enorme barriga!- respondió Bulma.

-Pero, cuantos meses tienes?- pregunto Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Casi 8 y medio, no notas lo grande de mi barriga?- dijo Bulma riendo.

Los pequeños venían corriendo, Marron al ver a su madre se acerco a ella y Trunks y Goten la siguieron.

-Mami, Trunks y Goten y yo queremos saber si…- la pequeña no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Krilin la tomo en brazos.

-Goku, esta es mi hija. Marron, este es mi mejor amigo.- Goku se acerco a la pequeña y la saludo.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Goku, cual es el tuyo?- Goku tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me llamo Marron. Porque tienes eso en tu cabeza?- la pequeña señalo el alo que tenia Goku flotando en su cabeza.

-Mi papa está muerto, por eso tiene eso en la cabeza- dijo Goten desde abajo.

Marron no pareció comprender la respuesta de Goten, se acordó de la pregunta que iba a formular y se giro para ver a su madre.

-Mami!- dijo la pequeña.

-Si?- dijo 18.

-Mamá, me gustaría tener una hermanita o hermanito!.- lanzo la pequeña.

Bulma miro la cara de 18, estaba sonrojada. _Porque preguntar esto justo aquí? _Pensó 18. Krilin sintió como un escalofrió subía por su espalda, el sabia que a 18 no le gustaba tocar esos temas frente a la gente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar frente a las palabras de Marron.

-Una hermanita?- pregunto Goku realmente sorprendido. Krilin y 18 se miraron sin saber que decir.

Bulma al ver lo incomoda que se encontraba 18, se le ocurrió la brillante idea obtener la atención de los demás utilizando su estado físico.

-Una contracción!- grito tocándose el vientre. Vegeta al escuchar esto corrió hacia Bulma. Esta le guiño un ojo e hizo un gesto.- Tu sígueme la corriente- susurro en el oído de Vegeta, siguió gritando provocando que todos se dirigieran hacia ella.

-Bulma, estas bien?- grito Yamcha dirigiéndose al grupo.

-Ella está conmigo, está bien- dijo Vegeta enojado. Yamcha le saco la lengua.

18 aun estaba avergonzada, Krilin se dirigió hacia Bulma.

-Ambos me deben una- le susurro a Krilin.

-Pero que están esperando, hay que llevarla al hospital!- grito Milk histéricamente.

-Espera, creo que ya me siento mejor- Bulma se enderezo. –Al parecer fue una falsa alarma- dijo riendo.

-Pero Bulma, enserio estas bien?- pregunto Goku algo asustado.

-Contracciones falsas, a todas las embarazadas parece darles- dijo Vegeta alejándose del grupo.

-Entonces mami, que dices?- dijo Marron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 18 le dirigió una mirada un poco amenazante a Marron. La pequeña entendió que había cometido un error y al ver la mirada tan severa de su madre intento escapar del lugar.

-Bueno…. Vamos a jugar!- grito y tomo de la mano a sus compañeros de juego y se dirigieron hacia adentro.

_Ya hablare contigo en casa _pensó 18.

-Así que…. Milk estas de suegra?- interrumpió Yamcha.

-Calla Yamcha!- Milk corrió hacia él y le tapo la boca.- Shhh….. No quiero que Gohan se entere de que se los dije.

-Al parecer muchos de nosotros no sabemos guardar secretos- dijo Bulma riendo.

**Me demore, pero por fin aquí está un nuevo capítulo! Tuve que cambiarle muchas cosas de debido a un cambio de planes en la historia, espero que les guste y si no, se aceptan opiniones de todo tipo, siempre y cuando sean de buena manera, o si no me veré obligada a golpearlos C: okno. Disfrútenlo!**


End file.
